Robin Training
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Damian is jealous of the close bond Bruce and Dick have. One day he witnesses one of their "training" sessions and can't stop thinking about. He demands his father let him join in and surprisingly Bruce accepts. Since Damian is the new Robin and soon-to-be future Batman, they believe Damian is ready to join their private training sessions. BruDamiDick, BruDick, DamiDick
1. Chapter 1

**Robin Training**

**Warning Chapter Contains: BruDick, BruDami, BruDamiDick, Sex toys, Threesome, Abuse, Exhibitionism, Bondage, and Incest**

**Don't like, then don't read!**

For as long as he can remember, Damian could never get his father's attention.

He had been part of the batfamily for a few months now and the man still hadn't bothered to spend time with him. Bruce always showed more affection towards his adopted kids, especially Dick.

Damian grumbled to himself as he watched his father and the acrobat chat with each other.

Bruce was in the middle of entering new information into the bat-computer while Nightwing hugged him from behind.

'_How dare he lay hands on father! Doesn't he know his place? And why isn't father bothering to shake him off?'_ He balled his fists and glared.

Dick was telling his usual jokes and flirting with him, making Bruce smile a little.

Damian always knew those two had a close bond. They could just understand each other without words. How he envied that.

If only his father would just **look** at him, even just a little bit, the same way he looks at Dick, Damian would feel complete.

Bruce then stops typing and taps Dick to let go of him, "How long are you staying in Gotham this time?"

"As long as you need me to." He cocked a smile, "It's been quiet over in Bludhaven."

Bruce's blue eyes stared into Dick's, "Feel like training with me tonight?"

Damian overheard them, _'What?! Why would he invite __**him**__ to train when I'm right here?!'_

Dick thought it over and then asked, "Feeling pent up again huh?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't." Bruce felt on Dick's arm, "Any injuries on you I need to know about?"

"Nothing serious. I can definitely take a beating or two." Dick then smiles again, "Alright, I'll spend the night here."

Damian stormed over to them, "Father!"

They turned to the angry boy, "Damian." He was used to his temper tantrums.

"Why are you always asking **him** to train with you?!" he pointed an accusing finger at Dick, "I have far more years of training than he does and superior intellect! What could you possibly gain from training with this **clown**?!"

Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like being in between the Waynes when they started fighting.

Bruce rubbed between his eyebrows, "I am aware of your background Damian, but I've been training with Dick since he was about your age."

Damian scowled, "But you **always** train with him, why not me?!"

Dick looked away nervously, "Err..well.. Your dad and I just-."

"Quiet peasant, I'm talking to father."

"You watch your tone when speaking to Dick. You're not ready for the kind of training we do. Just stick to basics." He got up from his chair, "But until you learn discipline and respect, you won't be getting any training from me. Understood?"

He walked away from the two before he could answer.

Damian looked down at his feet in anger, "Yes, father."

Dick placed a reassuring hand on Damian's shoulder, "You're just not ready yet Damian. Once you're older and bigger Bruce will be asking you to train with him all the time, trust me."

He swatted his hand away, "I didn't ask for your pity pep-talk Grayson. I don't get know why father keeps training a fool like you."

Dick mumbled, "Probably because I'm the only one who can handle how rough he can be."

Damian raised a brow at him.

"Nothing. You can't handle the kind of training we do." He gave Damian one last pat on the shoulder before walking away, "But you will, someday."

"What do you mean 'I can't?!' I can handle anything!"

Dick chased after Bruce leaving Damian alone in the batcave.

Damian grew impatient with both of them and was sick and tired of everyone treating him like a child.

'_If I'm going to be a part of their training, I need to know what they do first.'_ Damian was a trained assassin, detective, and intellectual. There was nothing he couldn't do that Dick could do.

At least that's what he believed.

**. . .**

Damian made sure to stay up late and tail behind Batman and Nightwing. He knew how good his father's hearing was, so he kept a safe distance.

He waited a good ten minutes to follow behind the two as they entered the training room. Damian carefully opened the door a crack.

'_I just need a quick peek.'_ He planned to study whatever it was they did alone together, _'Whatever it is, I __**will**__ perfect it.'_

He got on one knee and peered inside once he got the door open.

His heart almost stopped at what he saw.

Batman's cowl was on the floor as he hungrily made out with Dick. Both were too preoccupied with each other to notice the crack in the door.

Bruce gripped the back of Dick's head as he tongued his mouth hard, demanding access.

Dick moaned and struggled to stand still as it grew hard to breathe, "B-Bru- mmmhh!" his face was a sweaty mess and his lips were getting sore.

Bruce groaned and finally stopped kissing Dick's lips and trailed down his neck. He let out greedy moans as he kissed and sucked along Nightwing's neck.

His black gloved hands groped and massaged his ass.

Damian covered his mouth to stop any gasp or comment from coming out, _'No.. That's not father.. is it?'_ he couldn't believe how perverted the man he looked up to was acting.

Dick let out a small moan as Bruce's grip on his ass tightened. He kept squeezing the cheeks and moving them around.

"You're going t-too fast again! Mmph, don't you want me to take care of you first?"

Bruce removed his hands from Dick's ass and began tugging up his Nightwing top, "No. Just strip."

Dick breathed out a 'yes' while allowing Bruce to rip his tights off in a barbaric matter. That's how his Batman always was. Never asking, only taking.

Once Dick was stripped completely, he sat down on the training mats.

Damian swallowed hard as he eyed Dick's naked body. He had heard legends about how beautiful the man was and how big his ass is, but he never saw it until now.

Bruce then began taking off his utility belt and costume, revealing his hairy pecs and abs. He glared at Dick as he began taking his pants off, "Get on all fours, **now**."

Dick said nothing and got on all fours with his back to Bruce.

He couldn't take his eyes off of either one of them. His heart raced as he watched their intimate display, _'Father and Grayson.. how long have they been doing this? Every night? Before I got here? Constantly indulging in pleasure.'_

His cheeks reddened and his lips parted as he continued to spy on their intense training.

Bruce had his face buried in Dick's ass. The acrobat let out a loud erotic moan when he felt Bruce's tongue tease him.

"F-Fuck B, you're really not holding back today huh? Mmmhh" he trembled as he felt Bruce's tongue move faster.

His hands kept groping and spreading Dick's ass as he rimmed him vigorously. His saliva dripped down Dick's privates. Both men were hard and couldn't separate from the other at all.

The acrobat squirmed and shoved his butt more into Bruce's face. He loved it when he became a slave to his ass. The man groaned and glared angrily, _'This brat.'_

"Haahh, yesss..keep going." Dick purred against the mat, "Mmnh, you've been eyeing my ass all day and night. Bet you've been dying to bury your face in it, haven't you? Do you ever stop?"

Bruce pulled his tongue out for a moment to kiss Dick's butt, "I can't stop, you know I can't. I've been wanting this ass all day."

Dick pouted, "That's what you say every time, you always do whatever you want."

He gave his ass a loud spank.

Dick whimpered and Damian flinched at the sound, _'So hot.'_ His Robin pants grew tight as he watched his father dominate his former mentor.

"I trained this ass, I can have it whenever I want. And that includes now, understood?" his blue eyes glared angrily down at Dick.

"Y-Yes sir."

Bruce was completely naked and his hard cock stood tall. Damian gasped a bit and he almost gave his position away, _'He's so..big.'_ Bruce began mounting Dick's ass, _'There's no way that'll fit inside Grayson!'_

He didn't waste any time. He pressed his hard cock against Dick's soaked ass and forced his way into him. Dick let out a gasping moan and he drooled a bit on the mat.

'_Father's inside him. He's actually inside him.'_ Damian continued to watch his father fuck the acrobat.

He kept a tight grip on Dick's ass to prevent him from running away. His thrusts were fast and his breathing was calm.

Dick moaned against the mats and his erection dripped every time Bruce slapped into him, "AAahh, B-Bruce, ah-ah-nnnh! Harder!"

"You always did like it rough." He tugged hard on Dick's hair to make him sit up more.

He cried out in pain and pleasure, "AAAHH!"

"I always knew you'd grow up to be a whore." He smirked as he had Dick at his mercy, "**My** whore."

His cock continued to stir and make a mess of Dick's insides as he continued to tug and grip his hair.

What confused Damian the most was why Dick was enjoying this, _'How can you just pathetically lie there Grayson? Have you no shame? Father's hitting you, degrading you, yet you just..'_

His heart raced when he saw Dick's pleasure-filled face, "HHAAHHH, AHH, AAHH, Y-YESS! MORE!" His nails clawed into the mat as Bruce fucked him hard from behind.

Damian was fully erect in his Robin pants. He rubbed his crotch as he watched Dick shamelessly submit to his father, _'Grayson, you sick harlot. Wallowing in your own filth.'_

Bruce's thrusts slowed down and he was close to finishing, "Dick. Roll over. I want a good look at you when I finish."

He let go of his hair and Dick slowly rolled over onto his back, careful not to let Bruce pull out of him. He breathed calmly and his heart raced as Bruce topped him.

"You're beautiful like this Dick." His large hands felt on the acrobat's face. His thumbs rubbed his plump lips and slowly felt down to his neck.

"Haahh.. hhahh, do it B, I can take it."

Damian hadn't stopped rubbed his crotch, _'Do what? Do what?'_ he wanted to know so badly.

Bruce then smiled and his large hands wrapped around Dick's neck and then began squeezing down on him. Dick let at a gasping moan as his airway slowed down.

Bruce entered him completely and began thrusting faster as he watched Dick get choked underneath him. He had a wicked smirk on his face, "Nnhh, y-yes, that's it. You're so perfect Dick!"

Damian was drooling a little as he watched his sadistic father, _'Oh God, father I want that too. I want your attention too!'_ he grew more and more aroused as he watched the two men.

Bruce gritted his teeth as he continued to fuck Dick violently while choking him out. Dick's face was turning from red to different colors. He gripped and clawed at Bruce's wrists as he wasn't getting any oxygen.

Bruce's muscles flexed as he put more strength into crushing Dick, "NNhh yes, you always tighten up real nice when I choke you like this."

His cock was clamped all over by Dick's ass as he moved. Dick let out small choked out moans as he kept ramming into his sweet spot.

"Al-most.. al-most!" Bruce grunted and kept moving until he entered balls deep into Dick and stopped.

He let out a loud grunt and his hips bucked into Dick's as he came inside him. The acrobat let out a whimper and he came on his and Bruce's abs.

Damian flinched and shuddered as he came inside his pants. He covered his mouth and clawed at the door as he came for the first time.

"NNhhmm, ooohh.." his shoulders relaxed and his green eyes were in a daze.

Bruce shuddered and his grip on Dick's neck loosened. He let out a sigh and then stared at the training room ceiling to collect himself.

His cum overflowed from Dick's ass and oozed onto the training mats.

It was like all the stress from Gotham was finally pouring out. Dick coughed and rubbed his sore neck.

His voice was quiet and raspy, "Augh.. mmhh, damn Bruce. You're still leaking inside me."

Bruce rubbed the sweat off his forehead as he slowly returned to himself again, "I told you I needed you."

Dick chuckled, "Happy I could help. Augh!" he coughed again as he rubbed his sore throat.

He leaned down to check on his ward, "Are you ok-" his senses came back.

Bruce's eyes immediately darted to the training door. Damian let out a small gasp when his father's eyes met his.

He expected to be in trouble or for him to lecture him for spying. But instead Bruce glared at him to go away.

Damian swallowed hard and then left from his hiding spot swiftly.

Dick looked around, "You okay B?" he didn't notice Damian.

Bruce turned his attention back to Dick, "It's nothing."

**. . .**

For weeks Damian couldn't stop thinking about Bruce and Dick's "special" training. He got to witness two of the hottest men in all of Gotham mate like wild animals.

He couldn't make eye contact with either of them at all. Every time he looked at Dick all he could wonder was how many times has his father fucked him.

Every time he looked at his father he worried if he'd get lectured or asked why he was spying. But Bruce never asked.

Damian couldn't move on and wanted to watch the two more. Luckily, he was a master hacker.

He could access all of the cameras in the batcave and mansion from his tablet. Almost every night he would watch Bruce and Dick "train" all throughout the mansion.

On the bat-computer, on the couch, on the roof, in the hallways, in the bathroom, in the locker room, and many more. There wasn't a room throughout the whole Wayne estate that they haven't done it in.

'_Is there any place in the world these two won't screw?'_ Damian couldn't stop touching himself either. All he could do was watch them and fap to them until they finished.

Every time Dick came over to visit, he would get the cameras ready.

And just his luck, Dick was waiting for father to arrive in the batcave.

Damian was in his bedroom ready with his ear buds in and his tablet on. His pajama shirt was rolled up and his pants were gone.

His green eyes calmly watched the surveillance cameras.

Batman arrived in the batmobile and Dick walked up to him with his hands on his hips. He seemed angry about something.

Batman stepped out of the car, "You wanted to see me about something?"

Dick tapped his foot impatiently, "You done with patrol for the night?"

Batman stayed silent for a while but then finally spoke, "Yes, but-"

"Good." Dick wrapped his arms around him and kissed Bruce hard on the mouth.

Damian let out a small moan and was already stroking his erection, "They're already kissing.."

Dick moaned and tongued Bruce's mouth. Some nights Bruce was the assertive one and other nights Dick was.

Batman's hands trembled until he finally decided to wrap his arms around Nightwing. Like usual he couldn't keep his hand off of that perfect ass.

Damian gulped at how greedy his grip got, "Yes, grope him harder father.."

Dick quickly broke the kiss and shoved Bruce onto the hood of the batmobile. He kicked his boots off and began unfastening his pants.

Once Nightwing was pants-less, Batman tried to speak up "Dick, I-"

He brought a finger to Bruce's lips, "Ssshh, don't say anything, don't even move. I'll take care of everything."

He peeled back Bruce's cowl and captured his lips again.

One thing Damian noticed, (after fapping to them for weeks), is that his father was a physical assertive lover whereas Dick enjoyed kissing and being passionate.

Bruce sighed and let Dick do whatever he wanted. The acrobat pulled away from the kiss and began undoing Bruce's utility belt.

"God I missed you," he freed his hard cock and bit his lip at how big it was, "and this monster of yours."

Dick kissed the tip and began sucking on it. His mouth moaned and let out pleasure-filled slurps as he sucked Bruce's cock.

Bruce titled his head back and had an erotic expression on his face, "AAahh, Dick.." he petted his head and forced him to take more into his mouth.

Damian fapped harder as he watched the half-naked acrobat give his father a blowjob, "Haa.. hhhaa.. Grayson you harlot.. why-must-you-be-so-**lewd**?! MMMNHH!"

His hips bucked as he let out ropes of cum onto his bed. He breathed hard and tutted at the mess he made.

The boy grabbed a piece of tissue and cleaned himself up. He balled it up and tossed the mess with the other.

Naturally Damian was still hard and wanted to continue watching the two. He fished around the hiding spot in his bed and got out a pair of used boxers.

For weeks he would occasionally steal a sweaty shirt or some underwear to fap to. He couldn't tell which belonged to Dick or Bruce, but he enjoyed both their scents either way.

He breathed in the boxers and continued to masturbate as he watched the two on the batmobile, "Nnnn, fatherrr.. Graysonnn.." he whined.

He couldn't tell which he fapped to more, Bruce's huge cock or Dick's fat ass.

Once Bruce's cock was completely coated in Dick's saliva, he began getting on top of it. Batman held Dick's hips.

"Careful not to hurt yourself."

Dick's hole twitched at how big Bruce was, "I've been burning for this all day, I want **all** of it." He bit his bottom lip as he brought his hips down.

His entrance slowly engulfed Bruce's entire cock, inch-by-inch.

Dick drooled a bit and his body shuddered once he got the whole thing in, "God yesss.."

Bruce could feel how hot Dick was on the inside. His balls twitched as he fought back the urge to buck his hips.

"Good, now just stay still while I milk you, old man." He smirked and began moving his ass around on his cock.

Dick moaned loudly as he rode Bruce hard on top of the batmobile. His eyes were closed and his hips wouldn't stop moving.

Bruce gritted his teeth and he gripped the car as it rocked underneath him, "F-Fuck Dick!"

His hips grinded onto Bruce's cock and breathed out tired moans, "Yes, yes, yesss! AAAHH! That's the spot.. that's what I want!" He was beginning to sweat a lot so he slowly stripped off his top.

Bruce felt up Dick's exposed abs and gripped his pecs as Dick tossed his shirt away.

He opened his eyes and kept moving his hips, "Ahhh, Bruce, Bruce, Bruuuuce!" he continued to whine and moan the man's name.

Damian stroked his erection faster as he watched Dick ride his father's cock like an animal in heat. He noticed how Bruce was loving the whole thing.

He huffed the underwear as he fapped with his legs spread, "You're both so vulgar.. so indecent." His hand was soaked with precum as he watched them both, addicted to their lust for each other.

Bruce felt on Dick's cock, "You're getting very wet Dick, y-you must be close by now."

"I c-can't stop!" His hips rode him faster and his face showed nothing but ecstasy, "Not until you let it all o-out Bruce! Give it all to me!" he gripped Bruce's shoulders as he rode him, "I want your cum so badly!"

Damian could tell by Dick's relaxed eyes and Bruce's pained expression that they were both close, _'Do it father, make Grayson cum.'_ His eyes were glued to the screen.

"NNHH, DICK!" He hips bucked into the acrobat causing Dick to stop moving.

Bruce's body trembled as he came hard inside of Dick. The acrobat tilted his head back and moaned loudly.

His cock made a mess on Batman's costume and abs. Dick trembled and his face relaxed as his climax finally ceased.

"Haaa.. hhhaahh.." he caught his breath and lied on Bruce's shoulder to rest, "Mmmff.. mmmmnn.. Aahh, I needed that."

Bruce felt on Dick's ass and was trying to catch his own breath, "I take it you've been stressed out in Bludhaven."

"Mmm, yesss.." he closed his eyes from exhaustion, "Sorry about your car. We definitely made a dent."

Bruce rubbed Dick's back, "Nothing I can't fix."

Meanwhile Damian lied on his bed panting and moaning. His cock was finally limp, but his bed was a mess. It reeked of semen and balls of tissue.

The boxers he stole were soaked with saliva and cum, "Haahh.. hhaahh.. it isn't enough. I want more."

He felt on his body as it trembled and heated up, dying to be touched. He wanted Dick and Bruce so badly, but he knew he could never come between them.

Could he?

He sat up in bed, "Tt, this needs to stop. Now."

**. . .**

One morning, Damian confronted the two in the kitchen. Dick was giggling as Bruce felt on his ass in the corner of Damian's eye.

To make himself noticed, he cleared his throat.

Bruce withdrew his hand and made his way to the coffee maker, "Damian."

Dick blushed looking away, "Morning. Hope you slept okay."

The boy stood calmly and crossed his arms as they tried to play him for a fool, "Okay, enough of this. What exactly is going on between you two?"

Dick sipped his coffee knowing he wasn't a good liar.

His father calmly poured himself a mug, "Meaning?"

"**This**! The groping, the flirting, and.." he eyed how Dick wore nothing but underwear, "indecent exposure."

Bruce turned around and sipped his coffee, "Does it bother you Damian?"

Damian's face was red, "**Of course** it bothers me! You're both **sick**! The things you both do it's so.. so indecent and filthy!" he was choking back worse words to describe it. He didn't want to expose himself for spying.

Dick blushed and tapped his fingers on his coffee cup, "I'm guessing you saw us..or heard us."

He glared at Dick, "Are you two at least **dating** Grayson?"

"No, it's- it's complicated."

"Oh please, explain to me how fucking a man you're not even dating is complicated."

Bruce spoke up, "What we do is **train** to relieve stress and pent up feelings. It's a special bond between Batman and Robin that we're unable to do with others."

Dick explained, "So to avoid complications or start drama with our teams, we seek each other for relief instead."

Damian grumbled, "Well do you have to do it so **much**?" The two practically went at it like bat-bunnies every day.

Bruce calmly looked at Damian and said, "Son, you're free to watch us, join us, or even leave. But interrupting or trying to stop us is out of the question."

The boy cocked a brow, "I-I am?"

Dick blushed at him, "Bruce! He's a child!"

"Shut it Grayson, I'm a **Robin**! I've worked with both of you so why've you kept quiet about this for so long?"

Dick rubbed his forehead in stress, "Because you're young and don't know anything about this stuff. You're even younger than me when I first started training with Bruce. You could get hurt, or scarred for life, or-"

"I can **handle** it!" Damian pointed an accusing finger at Dick, "I'm not weak like you! I'm the best Robin and I can handle anything!"

Dick said nothing and looked at Bruce begging for him to help him out. Damian was fuming mad at Dick treating him like a little kid.

He used to be an assassin and his life is way past scarred. He was a prideful arrogant little prince who believed he could accomplish anything.

Bruce said nothing for a while and then nodded, "Okay."

He gave Bruce a confused look, "Okay to what?"

"Damian can train with us."

"What?!"

"Hmph, about time."

"But Bruce-!"

He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, "If Damian can't keep up with us then he is free to quit at any time. Agreed?"

"Good."

Dick rolled his eyes and walked away from both of them, _'Stupid Wayne family bloodline. I can't tell which one is more stubborn.'_

**. . .**

Damian was called over to the bat-computer to be fitted for Bruce's gift to him.

"Since you're the new Robin, that means you have to start off the same way Dick did." He got out a green collar, "I figured you'd like this color better."

Damian glared at the collar, "So what? Am I like a pet now?"

"No, better." He grabbed Damian by the front of his hood, "You belong to me now. Strip.

The boy stood still and confused, "What?"

"Strip. **Now**. All of your clothes. On the floor. **Now**." His eyes were ice cold and demanding.

It sent a shiver down Damian's spine. He swallowed hard and began unfastening his hood. He let his black cape hit the floor and began taking off the rest of his Robin gear.

Once he was completely naked, he covered his penis, "I-I'm finished father."

"Remove your hands."

Damian tutted and slowly took his hands off of his privates. His penis twitched as he struggled not to get erect in front of his father.

Bruce motioned for Damian to lean down as he clicked the green collar around his neck, "Good, this is proof you belong to me."

Damian blushed at the ownership around his neck, "Did I really have to be naked for this?"

"Yes, I still need to put on your **other** gift."

Bruce got out a small box and Damian stared in confusion. Bruce got out a small metal penis with a lock on it.

"What is that?"

"Say hello to your new chastity belt."

"What?!" Damian blushed, "But father- I can't wear that..monstrosity!"

"You have to and you **will**." He grabbed Damian's waist, "Now hold still."

The boy blushed as his father's gloved hand touched his privates and tucked his penis into the metal jock strap.

Bruce clicked everything into place and locked the chastity belt nice and tight around Damian's genitals. Only his penis was covered in the metal casing.

Damian frowned down at it, "And what exactly is the purpose of this? How am I supposed to use the bathroom?"

"There's a hole in the front so you can still pee." He tucked the key away, "I just built that to cut back your masturbation."

Damian's face reddened as he stared at his father in fear.

Busted.

"Consider this your punishment for spying on me and Dick without permission. That wastebasket in your room is looking awfully full," he smirked and flicked the chastity belt, "hopefully this will teach you about restraint."

Damian balled his fists in humiliation, "..if you knew I was watching then why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I figured this method would be much more fun for all of us." He turned his attention from Damian and focused on the bat-computer, "Now go get dressed. You're done for the day."

The boy picked up his clothes and walked away sexually frustrated.

**. . .**

On their way back from patrol, Bruce was pissed.

Like usual, Damian did things on his own and didn't follow a single order. And what made it worse, the boy showed no remorse or felt he did anything wrong.

Batman parked the batmobile in the batcave and got out of the car, "Out. **Now**."

Robin rolled his eyes and got out of the car, "I don't get why you're upset, we caught the bad guys."

"They had guns and explosives Damian! You could've failed or gotten hurt!"

"But I **didn't**. This is what I was trained for, so why won't you trust me?!"

"You have to earn it, the same way Dick did."

He walked away and sat on his chair by the bat-computer. Robin crossed his arms and followed, "Grayson was a boy scout who did everything daddy told him to do, and you just hate that I'm nothing like him."

Batman sighed and peeled his cowl back, "Robin, pants off now."

Damian paused, "For what?"

"Pants. Down. **Now**."

Robin did as he was told and unbuckled his pants and undid his green boots. Once they were off, Bruce grabbed his wrist.

Before he could fight back, Damian was sprawled onto Bruce's lap.

Damian blushed at the humiliating position, "Father! Unhand me!"

"When Dick misbehaved, all it took was a good spanking to calm him down. Let's see if you're the same."

Bruce raised his hand and then delivered a hard smack to Damian's rear. The boy yelped and then covered his mouth.

He had never been spanked before. Punished, sure, but never spanked like a child.

Bruce didn't give him a chance to think or respond, he raised his hand again and delivered another blow. His large hand punished Damian again, again, and again.

The boy's legs buckled and he let out muffled moans of pain through his hand. His tan ass was starting to burn and form hand prints.

The boy huffed, "F-Father!" he pleaded, _'It doesn't hurt but it feels..strange.'_

"Shut up and take your punishment like a Robin." He gave his cheeks another slap.

Damian swallowed the drool that was piling up in his mouth. He bit his bottom lip as Bruce continued to spank him for a few minutes.

The minutes felt like hours and his ass felt like it was on fire. Damian's face was red and tears weld up in his eyes.

"NNHH, NNH, NMMMHH!" He refused to cry out like a wuss and took each beating the best he could.

After a good 5 minutes, Bruce petted Damian's sore behind, "I noticed you're not putting up a fight or resisting."

He groaned, "If I run, you'd probably just hit me harder."

"No, I wouldn't." Bruce felt on and massaged Damian's small butt, "If you were to get up and run away right now, I wouldn't chase after you."

Robin lied there dumbfounded, "Then how does this classify as a punishment?"

"It is. If you leave now, then I'll stop spanking you."

"I don't want to be spanked."

"You sure?" he hit Damian's butt again.

A small moan escaped Robin's lips. He immediately covered his mouth and blushed.

Bruce smirked, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-Yes." He waited patiently, "May I get up now father?"

Bruce removed his hand and nodded.

Damian slowly got up and trembled as the air hit his sore butt.

"Come ask me anytime you want to be spanked again. You seemed to enjoy it, might need to pick a different punishment for you."

Damian huffed and pulled up his pants and growled, "**I did not**."

"Then why're you so wet?"

The boy looked down and noticed the string of precum leaking out of the tip of his chastity belt. He blushed when he realized how much he let out on his father's lap.

A damp stain was on his grey pants, "It's okay. Dick's the same way."

Damian grumbled and put his pants back on and made sure to watch his mouth around his father.

**. . .**

Damian waited in Dick's bedroom naked. Since Dick was his Batman as well, he had to train under him too.

The boy sat obediently on the bed wearing nothing but the green collar.

Dick smiled thinking he looked like a grumpy kitten, "Green looks nice on you. Bruce used to make me wear a blue one."

"Ugh, just get to the point of why you called me here. This had better be training related."

"It is." Dick got out a bag and dumped the contents onto the bed.

There were vibrators, small packets of lube, eggs, and other sex toys.

Damian recognized some of them, "What are you planning?"

"Weeell, you want to be able to have sex with Bruce, right?"

He blushed and honestly didn't think that far, "No! ..maybe? Whatever, what does this perversion have to do with father?"

Dick sat down on the bed with him, "Your dad is **huge** Damian." He used his hands to show off how big Bruce's cock size was, "That monster in his pants almost tore me apart when I was your age so I didn't get to sleep with him until my later teens."

Damian thought back to when he first saw his father's cock. He couldn't forget how hard, throbbing, and veiny it was.

He swallowed hard when he remembered how Dick took the whole thing inside him easily.

The acrobat smiled, "So I want to help loosen you up now so it won't hurt later. It took me a few tries before I could finally fit your dad in me completely."

Damian groaned as his chastity belt pinched him. Just imagining a younger Dick Grayson getting fucked by his father was enough to make him pitch a tent.

"Fine, I'll accept your training. But nothing too big or weird looking." He stared at all the odd variety of dildos Dick had.

The acrobat nodded and had Damian lie down while he fetched lube.

Damian did as instructed and lied on a pillow with his butt in the air. Dick uncapped a small bottle of lube and squirted all of it onto the boy's ass.

The boy shuddered at how warm and moist it was.

Dick then began massaging it all over his butt and focused on Damian's entrance.

"I see Bruce put a chastity belt on your front. What'd you do to piss him off?"

Damian refused to admit that he had been fapping to him and his father for weeks, "None of your damn business."

The acrobat chuckled, "Must've been something **really** bad."

"Grayson I will release a thousand hells upon you if you don't cease these accusations."

"You're just cranky because you haven't cum all week. Here, I'll help you cum today." He added some lube to his fingers.

"How am I supposed to cum when I can't even touch my- MMnnh!" he winced when he felt Dick's finger circle around his entrance.

The tip of his finger massaged in circular motions all around Damian's hole making the boy whimper. Dick was thorough and made to soften up Damian nice and wet with the lube.

His digit then slowly entered Damian's hole and massaged around inside. The boy trembled and his toes clenched as Dick slowly opened him up.

He spoke calmly and sweetly, "I'll be gentle, let me know if it hurts, okay?"

Damian let out a shuddering whimper as Dick added in a second finger. His digits twisted and curled around inside of Damian.

Lube leaked all over his privates as Dick gave him a prostate massage. Damian hid his moans into the pillow and his hips trembled as Dick's fingers went in and out of entrance.

He let out small squeaky moans, "Haahh.. nnnhh.."

Dick smiled at Damian's soft moans, _'He's so cute.'_

The boy got hard in his chastity belt and a string of precum leaked from the tip of it.

Dick's fingers were long and slender as they scissored around Damian's prostate. His whole body jerked when he felt Dick hit a certain spot, "MMNNHH!"

The acrobat smirked to himself as Damian's hips moved and pleasured himself on Dick's fingers. Damian didn't know he was doing it.

"Mmmn.. nnhh.." he wanted to get off so badly.

Dick's fingers continued to tease and toy with Damian's sweet spot, "Theeerre we go."

He pulled his fingers out much to Damian's annoyance, "Grayson!"

Dick got out a thick dildo, "Calm down, this one feels much better than my fingers."

With a small squelching noise, the toy slowly entered Damian. The boy squeaked and groaned against his pillow as his ass stretched easily.

Dick moved the toy back and forth so the boy could get used to it, "Feel nice?"

"Mmnnn..nnn.." he refused to say yes.

His hips trembled and he leaked more precum as Dick toyed with his ass. Dick smiled and aimed the tip towards Damian's special spot.

"Hhaaahh!"

"That's it, it's okay to enjoy it." Dick kissed Damian butt as he loosened it up, "Your dad is always fucking me deep as possible whenever he's inside me. It reaches all the way to my stomach, really stretching me out."

Damian moaned as he visualized them having sex, "Ffffuck.."

Dick twirled the toy around, "And I would feel so nice and full. He'd make me cum several times before he could even finish. God I'd feel so worn out when we finished."

Damian clawed into the bed. His spine tingled each time his prostate was teased. Precum oozed faster through his chastity belt. His penis felt hot and his ass tingled.

He then pushed the toy in all the way causing Damian to shriek a little.

"G-Grayson!" his body jolted when he came.

Cum shot through his chastity belt and got onto the bed. Damian's green eyes rolled as he released himself.

"Good job Damian."

Dick pulled the toy out leaving Damian's entrance soaked and supple. The acrobat grabbed a nice thick plug.

"Now hold still," he lined the plug up to his ass and slowly pushed the whole thing in, "almost in."

"Mmnhhh! S-Stop, what're you doing?!"

"There."

Once the whole butt plug was in, Damian sat up, "What the hell was that?!"

He smiled, "The orgasm you had or the plug?"

"Both dammit!"

"You came anally. I just kept teasing your ass until your dick felt it. Bruce taught me that." He packed up the toys, "These all feel amazing, I guarantee it." He picked up a thick long one, "This one used to be my favorite."

Damian blushed at all the toys on the bed, _'He's used __**all**__ of them?'_ He gulped, "A-And the plug?"

"It'll keep your ass stimulated so your Batman can enter you whenever he wants. Bruce can be **really** aggressive and rush into things. He only bothers to do foreplay when he's in a good mood, which is rare."

Damian stared at the mess he made on the bed, _'I can't believe I came from my ass alone.'_

"You're getting the hang of things a lot faster than I did. I'm impressed, bet Bruce is going to like it too."

"Hmph, of course. I'm the best Robin and future Batman, this is nothing."

"Good to know, then the next step of your training will be easy."

"What's the next step?"

. . .

Bruce, Damian, and Dick were all gathered by the bat-computer. Bruce wore his cowl and had just got back from patrol.

He sat in his computer chair with his usual brooding demeanor. Dick and Damian sat on the floor completely naked.

Dick asked, "I got your text. You wanted both of us this time?"

Damian tried not to fidget and remain calm.

Bruce nodded, "I figured you could start off and Damian could learn from by watching you. Maybe even join in," he then looked at Damian, "if he's ready."

Damian nodded, "I can handle it."

Bruce spread his legs so Dick could begin the usual. He crawled in front of Bruce's legs, then began unbuckling his yellow utility belt.

Damian's heart pounded in his chest, _'They're really going to do it, right in front of me.'_

Dick unzipped Batman's pants with his teeth and kissed the bulge forming underneath, "Why do you always stay pent up like this?"

His nose nuzzled against Bruce's underwear as he slowly freed his hard cock. Damian gulped at the size. It was bigger up close.

Dick stroked it some and smirked at how much it twitched, "Not even fully hard yet."

Damian squirmed a little bit and his chastity belt clinked. He wanted to stroke himself so badly as he watched Dick start sucking on it.

Dick's mouth stretched and slowly took in half making Bruce let out a relaxed groan. His tongue massaged around as he bobbed his head back and forth.

He clutched hard on Bruce's pants as he began deep-throating it all the way in.

Damian was impressed as Dick fit it all in, _'Does he even have a throat anymore?'_

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes, "Nnnhh!"

Dick resumed moving his head back and forth slowly, not wanting to let Bruce cum just yet.

Once he was fully hard and relaxed, Dick's eyes quickly darted at Damian. The boy swallowed nervously as Dick motioned him to come over.

The boy crawled over until he was right next to Dick and watched him up close as he sucked on his father's cock.

Bruce petted Damian's head, "If you want to join, you can."

Damian's lips trembled until he finally got the courage to press his lips against Bruce's shaft. The scent was strong and gave off a manly musk.

His nose instantly sniffed and breathed in his nest of pubic hairs, _'Oh father..'_ he held back his moans and licked the side of Bruce's cock.

He hesitated to lick more upward since Dick was sucking on majority of it. But that didn't stop him form improvising. Damian massaged Bruce's balls and then began licking and sucking on one of them.

Bruce petted both their heads, "Nnhh, great teamwork, both of you."

Damian shuddered at the praise as he slurped and sucked on his father's nuts. Dick slowly took Bruce out of his mouth so he could suck on the sides of it.

Damian's hips wiggled a little as he felt himself clench down on his plug. His erection was dripping inside of his chastity belt. But what really turned him on was Bruce's smell.

'_The sweat, his cologne, the pressure..'_ Damian grew dizzy and heated the more he huffed Bruce's manly odors.

He licked upward, tasting the shaft and placing small kisses on the side. Both boy wonders suckled on each side of Bruce's cock.

Batman glared down at both of them, "Get ready. I'm almost there."

Damian sucked on it more when he felt it twitch. Dick had his mouth on the tip and moaned when he felt Bruce fill his mouth.

"Mmmff!" he trembled and whimpered trying his best not to spill it.

Batman let out a low groan as he came inside Dick's mouth.

Damian pouted a bit as he felt left out. He grumbled something under his breath drawing Dick's attention.

Bruce caught on, "You have to share Dick."

Dick swallowed some of it and then gripped the back of Damian's head, "Mmph!"

Damian whimpered when he felt Dick's lips capture his own. He felt Dick's tongue graze over his lips. The boy trembled as he felt his tongue slip inside his mouth.

"Mmnnhh.." he shuddered as he tasted Grayson and his father mixed together in his mouth.

He swallowed some of but majority dribbled down his lips since he wasn't used to the taste.

Bruce smirked down at his boys as they made out. He petted both their heads and smushed them closer together, "That's it, kiss and make up."

Damian let out pained whimpers as the chastity belt tightened around his hard on. He got to suck Bruce's cock and make out with Dick in the same day, he wanted to touch himself badly.

Dick place more gentle kisses against Damian's lips before pulling away. Damian's mouth was soaked and his face was red. He was clearly aroused, which made Dick satisfied.

"Not bad for your first try babybat."

Damian swallowed and wiped his lips, _'That was amazing.'_

Bruce zipped up his pants, "Next time Dick won't be here to help you."

The boy fought back a smile, _'Next time?'_

**. . .**

Damian stood outside wearing nothing but his green mask, gloves, and boots. He blushed angrily as he hid behind a tree.

'_How the hell did I end up in this situation?'_

It all started when Dick kept asking how good Damian's stealth was. Naturally Damian bragged about how he was the best at it.

So, Dick ordered Damian to go on patrol naked, since there's no way he'd get caught.

Damian looked around suspiciously, _'When I finish patrol I'm going to kill that fucking clown.'_

He moved carefully and followed his target from a distance. There was a rumor of purse-snatchers and drug dealers near Gotham Park.

Dick and Bruce thought it'd be a good solo mission for Robin, he just didn't expect he'd have to be naked for it.

Damian groaned when he felt the plug still inside him move around whenever he walked, "Dammit.." he crouched down close to the grass to calm down, "Now is not the time to be turned on."

The perp was wearing a black hoodie and pacing back and forth near a street lamp. He lifted his head up and looked in Robin's direction.

The boy gasped and backed away into the shadows. His heart raced faster and sweat formed on his skin.

It wasn't that he was scared of being caught, he was scared of being seen naked. It would be humiliating to have some low life see him in the nude.

Damian sucked in some air and tried to remain calm and hidden. He trembled when he realized he had to pee.

He muttered, "Just hurry up and look away so I can throw you in jail, dirtbag."

The perp began running away, and with a quick leap from the shadows Robin hit him with knock-out gas and a net.

The smuggler was wrapped tightly and unconscious. Robin knew the police would arrive soon, so he went back into hiding.

"Phew.." he finally relaxed and calmed down, "Mmnnhh!"

His cheeks reddened when his bladder caught him off guard. Damian shuddered as he peed on the grass.

He let out shaky breaths as he relieved himself, _'Well..as long as no one is around.'_

His heart beat hard in his chest at the rush of patrolling naked and now urinating like an animal. Damian had never been ordered or trained to do anything so humiliating..so arousing before.

"Mmnnn.." he finally stopped peeing and then sat on the grass tuckered out, _'What are they going to make me do next?'_

**. . .**

Damian was asked to come to the training room to join Bruce and Dick. His boots could be heard as he came up the hall.

He was a little nervous to return to the room he saw both his mentors get intimate in. His heart pounded in his chest as he worried about what his next assignment was.

Once he arrived in the room. Batman and Nightwing stood together without masks on. Bruce looked at Damian with a stern look meanwhile Dick was smiling.

The acrobat waved, "Well the guest of honor has finally arrived."

Damian removed his mask and closed the door behind him. He approached them both, "So, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

Dick smiled at Bruce, "Weeeelll~"

He explained, "Dick and I believe you have been working hard these past few weeks. You've been obedient, you've shown restraint, and you've proven yourself worthy of a reward from us."

Damian restrained showing excitement, "R-Reward?"

The acrobat swirled a small key around his finger, "Mmhmm~"

The boy blushed at the key to his chastity belt, "Why does he have that?"

Batman got behind Damian, "Remove your pants and boots and you'll find out."

The boy went along with their orders and began undoing his utility belt and let his cape hit the floor. He unlaced his boots and kicked them off along with his pants.

He blushed when he realized how wet his chastity belt was. Dick noticed and got on his knees, "Yeesh, how long have you left him locked up like this B?"

"Only two weeks. He should be grateful I didn't make it a month."

The boy was going nuts inside his head. It took a great deal of restraint not to pick the lock or hump anything. Whenever he needed to cum badly, Dick would just toy with Damian's ass until he climaxed from the front.

His lips trembled a bit, "Can it come off today father?"

Bruce got on his knees behind Damian, "Yes it can. Dick?"

Dick got on his knees in front of Damian, "On it."

The acrobat felt on the chastity belt and the key clinked around in it. Damian let out a small whimper when he heard a click and felt the cock piece loosen its grip on him.

Dick slid off the chastity belt and freed his hard erection, "There we go."

Damian was hard as a rock and dripping a mess onto the training room floor. His face reddened when he felt how close his cock was to Dick's face.

Bruce felt on the boy's ass and spread his cheeks, "Good, you've been training yourself back here too."

There was a small anal cord sticking out of Damian's entrance. Bruce tugged on it lightly making the boy moan, "AAhh.. Mmff!" he immediately covered his mouth to suppress it.

"He's really leveling up Bruce, he can fit more in him than I could at his age."

"Impressive."

Damian groaned as the two fiddled with his privates, "Of course, I t-told you I was the best Robin."

Bruce continued to examine Damian's butt, "Dick, how is he in the front?"

His nose whiffed and nuzzled against Damian's little cock, "He looks ready to burst. You can tell he's been holding it in like a good boy."

The boy blushed as Dick gave him a teasing lick. His tongue flicked him in a taunting matter. Damian wanted to fuck his mouth so badly.

Bruce began tugging on the cord and slowly pulled out the anal beads that were inside the boy. Damian's legs buckled and he struggled to hold back his moans.

"N-Naaah, F-Father!" he grabbed tightly onto Dick's shoulder as his erection cried.

Two thick beads squelched their way out, "I see you used the thickest beads we had."

"The little prince enjoys being stuffed."

Damian drooled a little as all the beads were slowly being pulled out of him. His insides were roughly massaged by the lubricated beads and his erection couldn't take much more.

"I-It's going to cum out!"

Dick nuzzled and licked Damian's balls, "Mmmhh, t's okay to cum." His tongue trailed upward thoroughly tasting the boy.

Damian shuddered and his privates twitched.

Bruce pulled out the last of the thick beads, "Don't hesitate to cum in Dick's mouth, he loves the taste of a Wayne's cock."

Damian blushed as Dick took his cock into his mouth. His blue eyes looked up at Damian to make sure he saw it.

The boy swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing to no avail. Tears were starting to fill up in his eyes, "Nnnhh.."

Bruce spread Damian's supple entrance, "Why are you hesitating Damian?"

"I-I want to cum, I want to.. b-but nothing's cumming out!" he sobbed a bit in frustration.

His cock felt corked up, like a bottle ready to burst at any second. Bruce thumbed his ass bit making lube drip about.

He wet his lips a bit, "I see, guess you've got a lot stored up. You just need a little push."

Damian let out a gasping moan when he felt Bruce's tongue lick his hole. His tongue wormed its way into his ass and rimmed it.

The boy's legs buckled as he struggled to stand up straight. Batman was tonguing his ass and Nightwing was sucking his cock. His head was so dizzy from pleasure he didn't know which one was going to make him cum first.

Dick hummed as he sucked, _'He should be cumming any second now. A whole two weeks worth.'_ He got hard in his tights as he waited for Damian to fill his mouth.

Bruce gripped Damian's hips as he knew his son didn't have the strength to stand on his own anymore. His tongue continued to flail and pleasure his ward.

Damian leaned forward desperately tugging on Dick's hair, "F-Father..G-Grayson.. I c-cannn't! AAHH!"

His body jolted a bit as he finally achieved release. He let out ropes of thick cum in Nightwing's mouth. The acrobat groaned at how fast it kept shooting out.

"MMnhh!" some dribbled down his bottom lip as he tried to take Damian's seed.

Bruce pulled his soaked tongue out and wiped his mouth. Robin immediately lost his footing and dropped to the floor. He caught him in his arms.

He trembled as his cock shot out a little more.

"So, how'd he do?"

Dick had cum dripping from his mouth, he wiped it off, "He cums like a horse. Yeesh, almost choked me." He noticed the mess Damian made, "And he's still gushing. But.."

Bruce raised a brow, "But?"

He smiled, "I think he's ready for the next step in his training."

Damian could barely keep his eyes open as he just finished cumming his brains out. His eyes were faded, his cheeks were red, and his face was wet.

Bruce made his decision, "Perhaps you're right. I'll take over from here then."

**. . .**

Damian was called to his father's bedroom in the middle of the night. He knew what was to come and prepared himself.

Dick had given him plenty of advice before he left the mansion give Damian and his father some alone time.

Tonight, he was going to go all the way with his Batman.

The boy swallowed hard and opened the bedroom door, "Father?"

"I'm here Damian. Come in."

He entered and his cheeks reddened as he tried to keep his composure. Bruce stood near the bed completely naked.

His hairy chest and muscles were bare for Damian to see. The boy had arrived wearing his black bath robe.

He closed and locked the door behind him. He got nervous at how hard his father was. Bruce's cock was as huge as ever.

"Remove your robe."

Damian fought the urge to shudder. He obeyed him and untied the front of his robe letting it fall to the floor.

The boy stood completely naked in front of his Batman. His heart throbbed and his ass twitched a bit. He felt on Bruce's cock and noticed how soaked it was.

"I already lubed myself up. I suppose you did the same."

Damian nodded shyly, "Grayson has warned me how big you are. I see he was correct."

Bruce chuckled and grabbed Damian by his hips and lifted the boy off the floor, "It's not like you haven't seen it before. All those weeks you were spying on us."

The boy blushed as his father easily lifted him. He could feel his cock throbbing against his ass. He gripped Bruce's shoulders, "If you knew I was watching then why didn't you say anything?"

"You're not the first one to spy on Dick and me." He felt on Damian's ass and spread his entrance, "I just didn't expect you to be so eager to join us. Most are satisfied with just watching."

Bruce prodded his hole with a finger. The boy buried his head in Bruce's neck as he felt his thick fingers enter him, "MMnhh, how was I s-supposed to sit still with you two going at it like animals?"

"Did you like watching us Damian?"

He squeezed hard on Bruce's shoulders as he felt his fingers stretch his supple entrance. Lube leaked from his ass and his insides were teased.

Damian drooled a little bit, "Y-Yes.."

"Did we make you feel left out? I bet you wanted to be right in the middle of it."

"Nnn..yes."

Bruce smirked and pulled his fingers out, "Your ass is definitely ready. Ready to be my Robin?"

Damian let out an impatient moan, "Yes, hurry father!"

Bruce captured Damian's lips and tongued his mouth. The boy let out a startled moan but gradually got used to it.

His toes curled a little bit as his father made out with him, _'Father, father, father.'_ He wanted the man so badly.

Bruce could feel Damian dripping onto him, so he gave the boy what he wanted. He slowly lowered Damian's hips and half of his cock entered the boy.

"HAAAHH!" His green eyes went wide as he felt his dad enter him.

His walls stretched and his insides felt full. Damian's face reddened when he felt Bruce become balls deep inside him.

His erection shot out his cum onto Bruce's abs. His body trembled and he went limp in Bruce's arms.

Damian panted in exhaustion and rested his head on his muscular chest, _'He's all the way in me.'_ He did his best not to faint. He felt Bruce's cock make his stomach bulge a bit.

Bruce let out a groan, "Fuck, you're really clamping down on me. I'm going to give you just what you deserve."

Before Damian could get used to it, Bruce's hands moved his hips up and down on his cock. Damian let out a screaming moan each time he was moved downward.

The bat chuckled darkly at how easily he could move Damian. The boy made a good flesh light.

The boy clenched his teeth and his eyes rolled, "NNHHH, F-FATHER! AAAHH!" His mouth was soaked and his erection bobbed as Bruce moved him on his cock.

"Damn, you're just as tight as Dick was on his first time."

Damian's penis twitched a bit.

"Oh, so that turns you on?" he threw Damian onto the bed.

He lied on his stomach and slowly got on all fours, "Father?" he whimpered at the loss, his ass wanted it back inside.

Bruce felt on his entrance and massaged his tip against it, "This gets you off? Thinking about me fucking Dick?"

He felt him enter him once again, "Nnmmmhh, yeeess!"

Bruce gripped the sides of Damian's stomach as he fucked him hard from behind. His cock slapped repeatedly into his Robin.

Damian's eyes were half-lidded with lust and his cock dribbled a mess onto the bed. He let out a high pitched moan each time Bruce rammed deep into his sweet spot.

"You may have gotten your libido from me, but you got your love of getting fucked from Dick." He gave Damian's ass a small spank making it a little red, "Both of you ended up becoming my bitch."

Damian bit his bottom lip the more his father tormented him. He had never felt this way before. It was so humiliating, degrading, and yet so perfect.

The man he had been taught to respect was using him as a common harlot, "Nnnn, f-father! More!"

Bruce mounted him and groaned against Damian's smaller body, "Tell me what you want more of son, let me hear it!"

He clawed hard into the bed, "D-Do to me w-what you did to Grayson! My-my neck!"

The bat smirked, a little impressed at Damian's bold request, "I see, you like it rough."

He wrapped his arm around Damian's neck and put all of his upper body weight onto the boy.

He let out a moan and was roughly smushed against the mattress, "Aaah!" his head was squeezed by his father's biceps.

Bruce trapped the boy and began moving faster into him, "Nnhh, yess, you love it when it hurts don't you?" he let out a gruff threatening whisper, "You whore."

Damian drooled onto his arm and his hair became a mess as he was embraced by his thick muscles. His ass was repeatedly pounded into as his airway became blocked.

The bed shook wildly underneath them. The boy couldn't move at all, not that he wanted to.

'_He's holding me so tight. Can't breathe, can't think.'_ Damian felt like nothing but an outlet for his father's immeasurable lust, "Nnaaahh!"

Bruce flexed his arm around Damian's neck, "Yeah, you like that? You stay right there." He sweated a bit and enjoyed how tight Damian was, "NNngh, take-it-like-a-good-boy!"

Two of his fingers entered the boy's wet mouth. His moans became muffled and his strength was weakening. He let out an unrecognizable sound before cumming on the bed.

Bruce's hips humped his ass a few more times until he entered him completely, "Nnnhhn!"

He spilled his seed deep in his Robin making the boy twitch. He lay limp as Bruce held onto him tightly as he finished his climax.

Finally, he loosened his grip around Damian's neck and let him go.

"Haahh.. hhaahh.. hhaa." He slowly pulled out of him and let his cum overflow out of him.

Damian was still not moving. His neck had dark red markings from the choke hold and a faint red bruise on his ass.

He was sweaty and wheezing for air.

Bruce admired his work, "Congrats on surviving round one Damian. Do you think you can continue?" cumming once was never enough to satisfy the bat.

A weak smile formed onto the boy's face when he realized Bruce was still hard.

It was a low voice, but Bruce heard it, "More.."

He mounted the boy and began tasting more of his Robin for the night.

**. . .**

Now that he had finally lost his virginity to his Batman, Damian was free to join Batman's training sessions with Nightwing whenever he wanted.

Much to he belief, it was more arousing watching them mate in person rather than a camera.

Damian had his green collar around his neck and Dick had on a blue one. Both were called to Bruce's bedroom to entertain him for the night.

Since Dick had seniority, he got to go first.

Damian wasn't bitter at all, if anything he felt rewarded.

Right before his eyes Bruce basically tackled Dick to the bed by force. Damian sat on the floor watching them both.

They kissed each other roughly, there was no talking only lust between them. Damian was hard and aroused.

Bruce was impatiently spreading Dick's legs, not bothering to check if he was ready or not.

'_Father's never been this flustered before.'_ His cock got erect as he watched his father forcefully enter his mentor.

"B-Bruce..NNGGHH!" Dick tilted his head back and his toes clenched.

The bat had Dick's legs pinned, "I can't wait, I wanted this all day." He was already inside the acrobat and he had no plans to pull out.

Bruce fully topped Dick. He embraced the bat and rubbed his back, "It's fine, it's fine, I want it too."

From where Damian was sitting, he had a clear view of Bruce's cock going in and out of Dick's ass. His hips thrusted downward repeatedly into him.

'_Father's fucking Grayson so hard.'_ Damian's hand wouldn't stop moving. He kept jerking off to his Batmen as they mated wildly on the bed.

Dick began moaning more and holding Bruce tightly. He closed his eyes and whispered sweet words to his violent lover.

"I'm right here Bruce, I'm not going anywhere." His fingertips gently gripped Bruce's back and his legs wrapped around him.

Bruce calmed down and breathed out a firm grunt into Dick's neck. Hearing his voice in his ear only riled him up more.

Damian bit his lip as he watched his father rock his hips into Dick's. Their love-making only aroused him more.

"Fatherrr.." he whined. All he could do was watch like a cuck, _'Does father prefer Grayson over me? What's it like to be inside Grayson?'_

He swallowed hard and played with his front and back as he watched them. He wanted them both to dominate him so badly.

But they were in their own little world not paying attention to him at all, "Is it my turn yeeeet?" Damian whined on the floor.

Dick was close to cumming meanwhile Bruce was still holding on, "Oh Bruce.."

Damian wet his lips and decided to get their attention by force. He crept onto the bed and licked Bruce's balls.

The bat's blue eyes went wide and he let out a low moan, "Nnh!"

Dick let out a gasp and shuddered, "Mn, did you just get bigger?"

Damian licked and teased his balls, _'Hurry up and cum inside him father, I want to see you do it.'_ He stroked his own erection as he tasted his father.

Bruce entered Dick completely, "MNNHH!"

The acrobat cried out and arched his back. He came first on his and Bruce's abs.

The bat grunted and came inside Dick. Damian made himself cum, _'He's cumming inside him so much.'_ He shuddered as he saw Bruce's balls twitch as he came inside Dick.

Semen dribbled out of Dick's entrance, "Wow B, you never cum that fast. Losing your edge old man?"

He scowled down at Dick, "I'm not losing anything, just got caught off guard by my **other** Robin."

Bruce got off of Dick and both turned their attention to Damian. The boy glared at both of them and didn't regret what he did.

"What? You were both ignoring me."

Bruce motioned him to get on the bed, he was still hard, "Well you have my full attention now."

Damian got on all fours next to Dick. The acrobat had a few kiss marks and bites on his neck. Sweat glistened on his muscles along with his cum.

He worried in excitement if Bruce was going to make him a mess too. The bat loomed over Damian from behind, "You're next."

He said it in a low growl, like a threat. Damian shuddered in delight and wanted to be punished more than anything.

Dick could see the angry look in Bruce's eyes, "Try not to hurt him too much B."

"He started it, he has to learn to wait his turn."

He thumbed Damian's ass to get it nice and prepped. It was puckered and quivered a bit, obviously waiting for Bruce's cock.

The boy swallowed hard and his heart raced when he felt the tip press against his hole. He let out a small whimper as Bruce slowly entered him.

"MMnhh!" He tried not to cum right away.

Dick could see Damian's struggle and kissed him on his shoulder, "Just breathe, you're doing just fine."

The boy did so and gradually Bruce entered him more. Once Dick saw how relaxed he was, he nodded at Bruce. The bat nodded back.

He pulled out half-way and then slammed all the way inside.

"AAH!" Damian let out a loud screaming moan. His green eyes went wide as Bruce was all the way inside him.

He felt stuffed and his cock got hard again. Dick whistled at Damian's stomach, "Wow, it's really bulging. I'm surprised the little guy can take it all."

Bruce began moving back and forth into Damian making him moan. Bruce smirked at how tight he was clamping down on his cock.

Damian shuddered from all the heat his face felt from Bruce's privates. Dick smiled as he watched the two, _'Nice to see they're getting along.'_

The boy's cock dripped and he resisted the urge to stroke it. His green eyes were half lidded and he emitted the cutest noises as Bruce sped up.

"Haahh.. hhaahh.. f-father, moo-ore!"

Bruce glared at Dick.

He smirked back at him and nodded. Dick sat in front of Damian and gripped the boy's hair. Damian groaned at the harsh tug.

Before he could curse at Dick for interrupting them, he placed his cock on the boy's nose.

"Sorry, but watching you two got me all excited again. Feel like upping your training?"

Damian's nose instantly twitched and sniffed on Dick's length. He drooled at the musky scent and he couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth.

'_I want it, I want it, I want it..'_ his mouth was wet and wanted Dick so badly.

The acrobat noticed and smiled, "I knew you would."

He entered the boy's mouth and used it as a toy. Damian groaned and couldn't keep his eyes open. His father was pounding his ass hard and now Dick was fucking his mouth.

He moaned a bit and enjoyed the boy's grip. His cock felt warm and soaked in his tight little mouth. He could feel Damian's lips suck and stretch a bit each time he tried to pull out of it.

"Mmmnhh, he **really** doesn't want to let go."

"Same for back here too, guess he likes them big."

Damian let out muffled moans as his insides felt stuffed. His stomach and throat both bulged as Dick and Bruce fucked his smaller body. He felt like he was on cloud nine as his Batmen used him to their heart's desired.

He enjoyed the feel of Dick thrusting in and out of his mouth. Each time his nose got to nuzzle and breath in his pubic hair. He could feel it pulse and twitch on his tongue just waiting to cum inside him.

His ass felt stretched and he could feel his father's cock hit his stomach, "MMN, MM, MMH, MM!" He was close to cumming and fainting.

"Seems he can't take much more."

Dick sped up his thrusts, "Let's give him what he wants."

Damian's eyes rolled and his cock couldn't take much more as they abused him. He shot out ropes of cum on the bed and let out a loud muffled moan.

Dick winced and stopped thrusting. His cock filled Damian's throat causing the boy to choke a bit. Some of Dick's cum bubbled out of his nose causing the acrobat the pull out to let Damian cough and breathe.

Bruce had a tight grip on Damian's hips. He kept slapping deep into the boy until he was satisfied. Bruce let out a low groan before he finally stopped.

His nails clawed into Damian as he came deep into the boy. Damian let out a weak moan and his body went limp.

"Haaahh.." Bruce let out a relaxed sigh and finally let go of the boy and pulled out of him with a small pop.

Damian lied on the bed faint. His face was soaked with Dick's cum and his asshole twitched as Bruce's cum spewed out of it.

Bruce stroked himself a bit and finished on his back, "Haahh, there.. how is he?"

Dick wiped the cum from Damian's nose and mouth to check on him, "He's still breathing, just fainted."

Bruce slid off the bed, now satisfied and limp, "Hn, guess he still needs more training."

He smiled down at the unconscious Robin, "I guess so."

**. . .**

Damian walked through the manor during the day. It had been a week since his threesome with his Batmen. He was banned from training until he fully recovered from it.

Honestly Damian felt fine, just sexually frustrated. He wanted to fuck all the time now, but neither Bruce or Dick would lay a hand on him.

His nipples pressed tight against his black turtleneck and he was half-hard in his jeans. His cheeks were reddish and he was sweating.

He wiped the sweat from his face as he staggered a bit, _'I need to get off, I need to cum __**now**__.'_

But sadly, due to all the training, he couldn't cum without Bruce's help or touch.

He heard water running in bathroom and peeked in. Someone was in the shower, which meant the laundry basket was unguarded.

Damian swallowed hard and rummaged through it, careful not to make a sound. He found a pair of navy blue boxers and took them with him out of the bathroom.

He moved fast and his breathing grew ragged as he rushed to his bedroom. Once inside he slammed the door behind him and got busy.

His hands trembled as he rushed to unbuckle his pants, _'Come on, come on, come on.'_ He finally got the belt and zipper undone to free his hard cock.

It was lathered with pre-cum and twitched a bit as it got fully hard. He got out his prize and huffed the underwear a bit.

It was the same man-musk he loved so much. He had gotten used to Bruce's and Dick's smells that he could tell who was who with one whiff.

'_Grayson..'_ he sniffed it more while stroking himself.

Of course it had to be Dick's. The way it was stretched out, and the blue hem lining. It was a miracle the boxer shorts could contain such a tight ass.

Damian wrapped the fabric around his cock and pumped it while moaning Dick's name. The underwear grew warm and damp in his grasp.

'_Father's always fucking me, and Grayson's always teasing me. When am I going to be allowed to top?'_ he panted and imagined what it'd be like inside of Dick, "Grayson, Grayson, Grayson!"

Those fat cheeks engulfing his cock, and his sweet voice moaning for Damian. He knew Dick liked it rough, probably would let him spank him a few times too.

"Hahh.. almost.. almost.."

He heard his door knob click but didn't have time to stop it. Damian moaned and his body jolted as he came hard into the boxers.

The door opened and the boy fell to his knees with his pants pulled down to his knees.

He panted and shook as his cum oozed out of the boxers. He hesitantly looked up to see who it was. His cheeks reddened and he immediately want to dig himself a hole to bury himself in.

Dick Grayson stood there with his arms crossed. He was dripping naked with a long bath towel around his waist.

"**Damian. Wayne.**" He sounded pissed.

The boy turned his back to Dick, "Ugh, at least knock!" he felt utterly embarrassed to be seen.

Dick closed the door behind him and rolled his eyes, "Oh sure, because **I'm** the bad guy here."

Damian didn't say anything. He **couldn't** say anything. Dick clearly saw him jerking off and for once Damian couldn't think of any excuse.

"I knew my clothes were disappearing a lot, Bruce's too." He folded his arms and looked sternly down at Damian, "So you're the little thief always stealing my used stuff."

The boy cowered and said nothing.

"Well, I'm waiting."

He finally spoke, "For what? You already saw what I did."

Dick held out his hand, "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Damian whimpered a bit and blushed. The underwear was still wrapped around his cock.

"Aren't you going to give it back to me? Or am I going to have to tell someone?"

He let out an annoyed groan and slowly stood up. The boy peeled the underwear off of his cock. It was soaked and scrunched up in a ball.

"Here." He placed it in Dick's hand, unable to look him in the face. Damian re-buckled and zipped up his pants in shame.

Dick unfolded his underwear and held them up. They had a cum stain on the inside and felt warm, "Ugh, you let out so much. These are totally ruined."

Damian's blush darkened, _'Why is he still here?'_

Dick blushed a bit at the stained underwear, "Well no use letting this go to waste."

He let his towel fall to the floor leaving him naked. Damian stared in awe, unable to look away. Dick was in the middle of pulling the underwear up his legs.

Damian swallowed hard as Dick stood there wearing the underwear he just masturbated with.

Dick tugged the waistline in place and had an obvious blush on his face, "Honestly you and Bruce can be so difficult. If you want to cum so badly, just ask. Instead of letting it build up like this." He squirmed a bit as he felt Damian's warm cum press against him.

Dick picked up his towel and slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Damian stared after him still in shock and eyeing his curves.

Dick smirked at him over shoulder, "Bruce isn't the **only** one you're allowed to sleep with, Robin."

The door closed and Damian stood there with a lot to think about, "..was that an invitation?"

**To be Continued. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin Training**

**Warning Chapter Contains: DamiDick, DickDami, BruDamiDick, Threesome, Smell Fetish, and Incest**

Bruce handed Dick the small key to Damian's chastity belt, "I'm placing you in charge of handling the other half of his training."

He saluted Bruce with a smirk, "Will do."

The bat wasn't too happy about leaving Dick and Damian alone with each other, but Dick **was** Damian's batman too.

"Just try not to spoil him too much. He needs to toughen up more."

He twirled the key around his finger, "Bruce you've toughened him up enough. Now it's my turn to do things **my** way."

Bruce groaned and had his usual stern look but with a slight pout.

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and kissed his chin, "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

He chuckled, "Riiight."

Bruce kissed Dick on the lips and then peeled the acrobat's arms off of him. He left the manor to go to his job, leaving Dick plenty of alone time with Damian.

He wasted no time going to the boy's bedroom, "Ooooh Roooobiiin."

Damian was in bed reading a book, "What do you want from me Grayson?"

Dick walked over to his bed and held up the small key, "Not what **I** want, it's about what **you** want."

He glared at the smug look on his face, "..what's the catch?"

"No catch, hold out your hand." He gave the key to Damian and headed for the door, "Since I'm in charge of you now you won't have to wear that chastity belt anymore."

Damian looked down at the key blushing, "Why would you give it to me when father gave this to you?"

Dick looked over his shoulder, "Well its not like you need it anymore. I'm sure you learned your lesson. It's not like you're going to start jerking off again, right?"

The boy pondered about it. Now that he was free to relieve himself with Bruce and Dick, masturbation felt so dull.

"Very well then."

"You're welcome." Dick closed the door.

**. . .**

Bruce had to attend a gala so Nightwing and Robin were in charge of patrolling Gotham.

They stopped a few robberies here and there, broke up drug dealing in alleyways, and mainly just watched the city from roof tops.

However, Robin had to keep his distance. He was still adjusting to finally having his chastity belt off. He felt like a dog off of its leash.

He got an erection over the littlest things now and felt like his sensitivity had gone up.

He felt sexually frustrated as he fought alongside his mentor, _'Why would you give me solo missions with Nightwing __**now **__father?!'_

In between fighting, he'd often glance at the acrobat. Wearing his tight tights, showing off his bulging muscles, and his ass looked even more amazing wrapped in that skin-tight fabric.

The man was very flexible and pulled off split kicks like they were nothing, "I'm done on my side. You finished Robin?"

He snapped out of it and tried to remain calm, "Child's play."

He used his cape to cover his obvious erection forming. He trembled as his penis was pressed so tightly against his cup.

"Great, then I'll call B and let him know the city's safe for the night."

Robin leaned back against a wall on the roof and watched Nightwing talk on the comms. He paced back and forth and kept a hand on his hip.

"Oh hey B, we finished up here. Yes, I'm sure. We're fine, stop worrying."

Robin's eyes wandered downward, his eyes kept following Nightwing's shiny butt as he paced around. He was a damned good lucking man and the tights just made him even better.

Robin shifted awkwardly as he was fully hard in his pants, _'Damn.'_

He wanted to touch him so badly, to hold his ass in his hands and just know what it felt like. Damian still hadn't forgotten Dick's offer.

'_Bruce isn't the only one you're allowed to sleep with.'_

He swallowed hard and began walking over to the acrobat. Dick said his good-byes to Bruce and Damian grabbed his hand.

He looked down at Robin, "Hm? Find anything?"

"..about what you said.. about how I don't need to only have relations with father?"

He let out a small chuckle at his nervousness, "Yeah, I remember."

"Does that offer still stand?"

Dick could tell by the way that he was shifting that Damian was already hard, "Always. I was actually going to offer to take care of **that** for you later." He pointed at Damian's crotch.

He blushed under his mask, "You knew?! Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"I didn't know for sure, but you **have** been eye-humping me all night." He smirked.

Robin let out a small annoyed growl, he couldn't even deny it.

"We're not expected at the batcave for a while, I got time for a quickie." He held Damian's hand and walked him over to the wall so no one could see them.

Robin's head was spinning, he didn't know what he wanted to do to Dick yet or what he even was allowed to do. What he knew he wanted was to cum and be able to touch Dick's perfect ass.

Nightwing placed Robin's hand on his muscular chest and gave a reassuring smile, "You're allowed to touch me wherever you want. So how do you want to do this?"

The boy's heart raced as he was given full control of the situation. He began fiddling with his belt and was already pulling his pants down to his knees, "I just.. I just need you to stay still."

He huffed a bit as he freed his dripping erection. He embraced Dick and was already burying his face into his pecs. Dick was a little taken back by his greed and fought back the urge to make a joke.

Robin's arms wrapped around his waist was already getting a feel for Nightwing's ass. His small hands gave them a squeeze as he finally got to touch what he'd been after.

'_He's getting real handsy back there.'_ Dick could feel something warm pressed against him.

Robin's erection was rubbing against his thigh as he humped and grinded against him heatedly. The boy wanted to cum so badly and Nightwing finally gave him permission to touch him.

"Haa.. aaa.." he let out small moans as his hips moved back and forth as his front grinding into Nightwing.

The acrobat embraced the boy and held him in his arms as he panted and humped against him. He gently stroked his spiky hair, "This feel good?"

Robin didn't look up at him and continued to bury his face in Nightwing's chest, "Y-Yesss.." he enjoyed the smell of Dick's scent mixed with a faint whiff of cologne.

"Want to feel even better?"

He let out a small whimpering 'yes.'

Nightwing shifted his leg a little until he trapped Robin's cock between his thick thighs. The boy let out a gasping moan and flinched, "Aaahh!"

"That feel better?"

"Mmm!"

His hips moved faster into Nightwing's thighs. He had seen the acrobat work out plenty of times to know how tight yet soft his body was. Now he was free to touch it as much as he wanted.

He continued to huff the man's scent while moving his hips wildly like an animal in heat. Robin's panting increased and the squeezing of Nightwing's thighs felt incredible around his cock.

His precum dripped against Nightwing's tights and Robin's hands continued to grope and squeeze his perfect ass.

Drool leaked a bit from Robin's small mouth as he was close to cumming, "Graysonnn.." he whined.

He smiled down at the boy and petted his head, "No names during patrol Robin, remember?" he stroked his hair, "You almost done buddy?"

Robin was getting dizzy from pleasure_, 'He smells so hot, feels so good.'_ He felt himself get close to finishing.

He gritted his teeth and groaned out in pleasure as his hips pushed his cock all the way into Nightwing's thighs.

His tip twitched and shot out a load of cum onto the back of Nightwing's tights and the wall behind them. His whole body tensed as he finally got the release he needed.

He loosened his grip on Nightwing and slowly pulled out his soaked limp cock, "Haaa.. hhaaa.."

Nightwing took a step back away from him and wiped the drool from his bottom lip, "Feel better?"

Robin regained his composure and pulled his pants up, "..it was satisfactory. Thank you for your assistance."

"Just satisfactory?" Nightwing shifted uncomfortably and could feel warm cum on his thighs and butt, "You call all of _this_ just 'satisfactory?'"

Robin blushed under his mask. He buckled up his pants and put his uniform back in place.

**. . .**

Dick and Damian were at the entrance of a park early in the morning. Both wore tight gym clothes due to the nice weather.

Dick stretched his legs on a bench wearing a tight blue tank top and baggy shorts on top of tight spandex that went down to his knees.

Damian wore a red shirt and black shorts over his black long sleeve and spandex.

He stretched his arms trying his best not to ogle Dick's rear, "Why'd we have to be up early in the morning for this? We could've done this later."

Dick chuckled, "You and Bruce sure aren't morning people. I just thought that since the weather's nice we could go for a run." He smirked at Damian, "You still need to do **regular** training Damian."

The boy blushed a bit, "..I know that."

Dick began putting his earbuds in and got into jogging form, "Ready to start?"

Damian put his music in too, "Yeah."

The two entered the park and began with a light jog staying on the bike trail. There was nothing but trees and wildlife around them.

Damian kept steady breathing and remained behind Dick. Not because he was slower but to hide himself behind the acrobat.

He didn't know what kind of face he was making while jogging but could tell it was an embarrassing one, _'Dammit, when he said he wanted to train with me in the morning, I thought he meant our __**usual**__ training.'_

He eyed Dick's back as he ran. His bouncy wavy hair, the sweat forming on the back of his neck, and his tense back muscles all leading down to his toned ass wrapped tightly in gym clothes.

'_Just look at what this harlot is wearing, always a damn tease.'_ He swallowed hard and felt his cheeks redden as he ran.

As the boy ran behind Dick he got a whiff of his sweaty scent and started thinking about the other night. Being allowed to touch Nightwing to his heart's content was like a dream.

Breathing in his smell, feeling that perfect ass filling up both of his little hands, and getting squeezed by that body.

At this point, Damian was breathing hard while running. His heart pounded hard in his chest and in his ears, _'Oh fuck..'_

He stopped and grabbed his knees wheezing hard for air. He was hard in his gym shorts and sweat dripped from his face.

Dick couldn't feel Damian behind him anymore and slowed down. He turned around jogging in place, "Damian?"

He saw the boy crouched down on the ground panting.

He quickly pulled his earbuds out and rushed to his side, "Hey-hey! We only did half a mile, what's wrong?"

"Haahh..hhaahh.. I just.. I just need a minute."

Dick put a comforting hand on Damian's back and the boy flinched and let out a small moan.

"..were you eye-humping me again?"

Damian growled, "No.. I was just.."

"Just?"

"..thinking."

Dick smirked at the obvious lie, "Uh-huh, sure." He eyed how hard Damian was, "Must've been thinking about something **really** important to end up like this."

He blushed as Dick read him like a book, "Shut up."

All jokes aside he patted his back, "Come on buddy, I'll take care of that for you when we get back to the mansion."

"No." he gripped onto Dick, unable to stand properly. His face was sweaty and red.

"..want to wait it out?"

"No."

Dick blushed a little and got serious, "You **seriously** can't hold it?"

"No dammit." He felt shamed getting hard in broad daylight, "Can you assist me with my urges or not Grayson?"

The acrobat looked around and noticed no joggers or bikers coming, "Alright, fine."

He grabbed Damian's hand and helped the aroused boy walk away from the bike trail. They hid behind a tree deep on the side of the trail.

Damian tugged on the front of his shirt to cover his obvious boner in his shorts. He gripped Dick's hand hard needing the balance to walk.

Once he was sure they were alone, Dick let go of his hand and faced a tree, "Okay, I'm all yours. Do what you need to do to finish."

The boy didn't hesitate to hug Dick's back. His throbbing boner rubbed against his ass, "Grayson."

The acrobat could feel how hard he was, "Do you want to do what we did last time or-?"

"No.." Damian nuzzled his face into Dick's sweaty back. He loved feeling how warm and moist he was. His scent only made him harder, "Just stay like this."

"Okay." Dick rubbed some sweat forming on his forehead, "Damn its hot out."

Damian breathed out a 'yes' as he trailed kisses down Dick's back. He loved how sweaty the hot acrobat was getting.

'_Is he getting off from smelling me?'_ he was a bit startled by Damian's kink, "You **seriously** can't wait until we get back to the mansion?"

At this point Damian was crouched on the ground with his face perfectly leveled to Dick's ass, "No, I need this **now**."

Dick could already feel his greedy small hands already trying to pull his boxers and shorts down, "Um, I'm really sweaty so I might smell a bit."

"I don't mind."

Damian bit his bottom lip as he peeled Dick's tight shorts off his bare ass. He brought them down to his knees, leaving the acrobat half-naked.

He felt up his muscular thighs and grabbed hold of his tight ass. Damian's heart raced hard in his chest as he got a full close-up view of the best butt in all of Gotham. Maybe even the world.

He spread his hole and watched it quiver a bit before him. He could also get a full view of Dick's balls. Damian swallowed hard at the feast before him.

'_Damn.'_ He didn't realize he had been drooling.

Dick blushed as he could feel Damian's breath hitting his privates, "Stupid Wayne family bloodline. You're becoming just as ass-obsessed as your dad."

"I am..mmnot." He kept gripping and squeezing his cheeks in his hands, _'I can't believe I finally get to do what I want to him.'_ Normally Bruce was all over Dick so Damian never got the chance to approach him alone.

"You going to grope my ass all day or are you going to do something?" Dick smirked at Damian's curiosity, "I bet you're just dying to bury your face in it."

The boy was salivating and his head was already feeling delirious from Dick's musky scent. His sexual smell was coming off strong.

Damian couldn't stop his tongue from darting out to taste Dick's balls. His greedy tongue was wet with saliva and encircled around it for a better taste.

His small lips placed wet kisses along Dick's ass. He practically worshipped it.

He let out a small moan as he got to enjoy the bitter taste of Dick's privates. He licked upward and wetted Dick's entrance.

The acrobat bit his bottom lip, "Nnnn, you dirty Robin."

The boy sniffed Dick more and his green eyes were glazed over in lust. He licked and tasted Dick's ass more, "Mmm..mmmnhh"

He was lapping away at it like a dog. His erection was getting squeezed to death in his pants. All this time, Damian had only been looking at Dick's ass, but now he could taste it.

"That's it, rim me hard. Mmnhh, that little tongue of yours."

He tongued his ass more and his small hands gripped hard on his cheeks. He breathed in more of his sweaty scent as he ate out the acrobat.

His saliva was drooling a mess down to Dick's balls, _'Grayson, Grayson, Grayson, Grayson.'_

"Nnnnhh, yes.. just like your dad." He moaned against the tree as Damian was enslaved by his ass, "Mmm, if only you knew how many times Bruce begged to rim my ass, you'd be amazed."

Damian moaned and licked lower the more he thought about it, _'I can see why father can't resist this.'_ He thought back to when he saw Bruce bury his face in Dick's ass when training.

"When I was his Robin, mmnhh, he'd order me to sit on his face."

Damian sucked on a mouthful of Dick's balls while burying his face deeper into Dick's ass. It was so tight and toned yet soft like two pillows. He greedily hugged Dick's hips so he could suffocate himself deeper into his ass.

Dick let out a louder moan as he felt Damian suckle away at his privates and his greedy nose twitched about to snort Dick's smell.

"Aaahh, I bet you want me to sit on your face, don't you?" Dick moaned out a chuckle, "Hell, I'd probably end up breaking your neck, mmmn."

It sent a shiver down his spine to imagine Dick's thick weight crushing his face with his ass. Being forced to inhale nothing but his musky erotic scent.

Damian's face felt hot and was soaked in both sweat and saliva. He didn't know what he was sucking on now, he just didn't want to leave Dick's thick behind.

The acrobat felt himself cum soon and Damian was sopping wet in his shorts, "Haa, alright, that's enough."

The boy let out a needy whimper and proceeded to nuzzle his face into Dick's ass, _'I'm not done yet, I want to do more. Don't make me stop.'_

"You heard me, **stop **Robin."

He could hear the seriousness in Dick's tone.

Damian pulled away leaving a string of saliva from his mouth to Dick's ass. His rear was covered in his spit and a small bite mark.

Dick began pulling his shorts all the way off and caught a glimpse of Damian's erotic face, "Calm down, I'll let you do more to it."

Damian swallowed and wiped the drool from his lips blushing, "Then why'd you tell me to stop."

"I told you I'd help take care of **that**, remember?" he gestured to Damian's obvious boner, "Surely you want to use my ass to do that, right?"

Damian's crotch was soaked with precum and sweat. He nodded and began pulling his shorts off leaving himself bottomless.

"Good boy, now on your knees."

Damian got on his knees on the ground and was half naked. Dick got on all fours with his ass to Damian. He stripped off his sweaty gym shirt and bared himself to the boy.

"Now come here and mount me."

He let out a shaky breath as he began lining his erection to Dick's soaked hole. He slowly entered his mentor until he was balls deep inside him.

Once all the way in, Damian felt a surge of pleasure hit every point in his body. His erection was snuggly wrapped and engulfed in Dick's entrance.

He hugged Dick's back and trembled, "AAaa.. aa…"

The acrobat shivered when he felt something leak out, "D-Did you just cum already?"

Damian's spine tingled and his brain went dumb, "Mmm.. Mmaybe."

'_He's so cute.'_ Dick chuckled, "You don't know?"

He let out a shaky breath and straightened himself, "Yes, I think. Apologies Grayson." He thought he would last longer than that.

"We can stop here if you want-"

"This is just a minor setback, I'm still erect enough." Damian tried his best to remain his composure, _'If I let him leave, I'll never get this chance again.'_

He tried pulling out a bit and then entered back in. Dick lowered his hips a bit so Damian could move his hips better.

The boy shuddered and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Fffuck.."

He had been so pent up from wearing the chastity belt and now he just lost his front v-card to Dick Grayson.

He chuckled at the boy's shy moans, "Mmm, so much better than stealing my underwear right?"

"Yeahh.."

Damian gripped Dick's hips as he moved to his heart's desired. Each time he was inside he could feel how hot and tight Dick's ass was. It squeezed and massaged all over his cock making his mouth water.

The acrobat blushed as he felt how fast Damian was going. It like they were mating like animals. Grass and leaves crunched underneath them.

'_He's actually pretty good at this.'_ He could feel himself get an erection as Damian's cock teased his prostate.

Dick stroked himself to match his thrusts. The only thing he could hear was the sounds of Damian's moans and the smacking of his hips getting buried in his ass.

The boy looked ahead and noticed some joggers, his heart skipped a beat and he froze.

Dick let out a frustrated whimper, "Why'd you stop? Haaa.. haaa.. I was almost there."

'_Forgot we were outside, what if we're spotted by someone?'_ The boy blushed and looked around, "I thought someone was coming."

"Yeah, **you** in a few seconds." Dick shoved his hips back against Damian's cock.

"AAaah!"

The force of his ass made Damian to fall flat on his back. Dick sat on it and let the boy slip all the way inside him.

He let out pleasurable whimpers as he was balls deep inside Dick's thickness. Damian stared up at the trees and skies, "Gr-Graysooonn!"

He sat up straight on Damian's cock, "I'll take over from here since you're still an amateur." He grinded and twisted his hips on it.

Damian grabbed fists full of leaves and grass as his hips bucked. Dick was clamping down on him and strangling his cock.

"W-We're, aaahh, g-going to get caught!"

Dick huffed as he rode the boy, "That's the fun part, right? Fucking outdoors is a nice change of pace." He stroked himself, "Mmmnn, now just stay hard and focus this time."

Damian weakly forced himself to sit up a bit. He could see Dick's muscular sweaty back, his damp wavy hair, and his huge ass.

'_Fuck, I can't even see my penis anymore.'_ Dick's ass completely engulfed it leaving no trace of Damian. His greedy little hands groped his cheeks as he rode him, "You're so h-heavy!"

The acrobat could feel him twitch around inside him, "You say that but you're still so hard. You want to cum or not Damian?"

"I-I do." All the blood had rushed to his cock. He felt ready to burst and the heat was making it worse.

"Then do it in-side me!" Dick huffed as he stroked himself faster.

Damian arched his back as he came inside the acrobat, "AAaaahhh!" his green eyes rolled and he moaned erotically.

Dick shuddered at the load Damian shot inside him and his cock shot out in his hand.

The boy felt weak and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. It was like his soul left his body.

"Mmmnhh, finally took care of you." Dick groaned and got off of him. He fished around for his gym shirt and was in the middle of putting it on.

Damian sat up and dusted himself off, "Haahh.. hhaahh.. Apologies Grayson."

"Not at all. To think even the great Damian Wayne could get aroused this easily." He smirked at how much Damian's cum oozed out of his ass and down his thighs, "You definitely need more training, you're a quick-shot and messy."

The boy grumbled and pulled his shorts on, "I didn't hear you complaining."

"I like messy. But your technique needs more work, and stamina too." He pulled his shorts on and tugged it in place, "You and your dad sure like my ass a lot."

Damian gulped at the sight of it again, _'Can't believe I had my face in it.'_ He blushed and they walked back to the bike trail, "..well you're always flaunting it in front of me."

Dick chuckled and ruffled Damian's head, "Puberty must be hitting you hard. Don't worry, I'll help you out whenever you need it." He swatted his hand away, "I know Bruce isn't always available, so you can always rely on me."

The boy blushed a bit, "I'll remember that."

The acrobat ran ahead, "Now let's finish this run! And without any **interruptions** this time!"

Damian growled and ran after him, "GRAYSON YOU IDIOT!"

**. . .**

Damian walked around the mansion waiting for Dick to show up. Today was supposed to be another training session.

But the acrobat was late. Damian looked at the grandfather clock, _'What's taking him so long? He normally arrives at this time.'_

The boy walked around until he heard a faint moaning sound. He stopped walking and then felt annoyed.

"..he wouldn't dare.."

Damian quickly followed the sound of moaning and felt his blood boil. He was able to locate not only Dick, but his father too.

Dick had his hands against the wall as Bruce gripped his hips from behind. Bruce fucked him hard making him cry out and claw into the wallpaper.

The bat huffed and sweated as he took the acrobat right in the hallway, "Haahh.. hhaahh, stand up more Dick."

His face was red and his hair was a mess, "I-I can't take it! Nnnnhh, you always rush th-things!"

Bruce had just gotten off from work around the same time Dick arrived, and what better way to blow off stress than inside his precious boy wonder.

Damian scowled and walked up to them unashamed, "Father."

He didn't even look at the boy, "I'm busy Damian."

The boy's cheeks reddened a bit how hard Bruce was pounding into Dick, not even minding that his son was watching them.

"Clearly. But, I made plans with Grayson today."

"You can have him when I'm done." He spoke with an angered yet aroused voice, "Now you can either leave us be, nnnm, or join in."

Dick curled his fist against the wall, "Seriously?! You two a-are so-! Ahh!" it was hard to break up their arguing when Bruce kept teasing his sweet spot.

Damian didn't like being ignored, "Fine, **I will**."

He crawled underneath where Dick was. He grabbed the acrobat's hard cock and gripped it in his hand lightly. He would feel it bob and twitch in his grasp.

"HAaahh!" the acrobat whimpered as he felt Damian's small hands tease his cock, _'Stupid Wayne family bloodline!'_ There was no getting through to either of them.

Damian's small mouth began tasting Dick's cock. He sucked on the tip and began taking more into his mouth. He bobbed his head lightly to follow Bruce's thrusts.

Dick's moans escalated in the hall as both Waynes pleasured him. Bruce's cock was roughly slamming into his sweet spot and Damian's small mouth was massaging his cock all over with his greedy tongue.

He felt the acrobat's cock twitch in his mouth, _'He won't last long, not with father in him.'_ He was determined to swallow Dick's load. He didn't want to lose to Bruce when it came to pleasuring the pretty bird.

"Mmm.. nnn.. I-I can't hold it! Y-You're both tearing me a-apart! AAAH!" He cried out a moan and his body froze and trembled in Bruce's grasp.

The man groaned as he felt Dick's ass clamp down on him, "Nnnn!" he came inside him and Dick came in Damian's mouth.

The boy flinched at the sudden ejaculation but managed to keep most of it in his mouth. Some of the cum dribbled down his bottom lip as he swallowed the best he could.

Bruce relaxed as he relieved himself. He slowly pulled out of Dick and let go of his hips. The acrobat's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey!" Damian groaned and moved from underneath him.

Bruce straightened his tie and appearance, "Thank you Dick. I'll be in the batcave."

Dick leaned against the wall panting and wiping the sweat from his face. Some of Bruce's cum leaked from his ass. Damian watched his father walk away.

Dick glared at the boy as he panted.

He wiped the cum off his lip, "..what?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "You both are so immature."

"**He** started it! You were supposed to be mine today but he was all over you."

"Bruce does what he wants Damian, there are no dibs in this place."

"Whatever."

He ruffled the boy's hair, "You've gotten really good at oral though. I think that's the first time you've blown me."

Damian hid his blush, "Hmph."

**. . .**

Damian was up late reading, until his phone went off. It was a text message from Dick. He was confused as to why he would text him when he's right up the hall from his bedroom.

Damian read it real quick and then cocked a brow. He scowled in annoyance and got up from bed, _'He better have a good reason for making me get up.'_

He walked to his room and knocked on the door. He heard Dick's muffled voice telling him to come in.

He opened the door to find the acrobat wide awake and sitting on his bed with the lights dimmed.

Damian waved his cellphone in annoyance, "So, care to explain why you've called me in the middle of the night?"

Dick let out a light chuckle, "I knew you'd still be awake."

"Yes, **reading**. Now get to the point."

"Um.." he rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, I called you here because I forgot to buy batteries."

"..what?"

Dick's cheeks reddened a bit, "Remember all those toys I gave you?"

Damian rubbed between his eyebrows, "I'm never going to forget that."

"Well, I kept my favorite one.. and tonight the batteries died in it. Ssssoo I didn't get to.. 'finish.'"

The boy finally understood what Dick was getting at, "Oh I see, you need me to be your little sex gadget tonight."

He nodded, "Do you mind?"

Damian tried his best not to give into those begging baby blue eyes of his, "..did you try asking father?"

"I didn't want **him** to comfort me tonight, and he's out doing Batman stuff anyway."

"Then just wait for him to come back."

He noticed the annoyance in Damian's tone, "I called **you**, not him."

"Well why the sudden change? You didn't have a problem choosing him over me last time."

"Don't be jealous, he came onto **me** that time. You know how forceful he can be. And right now I don't want forceful," He tugged on Damian, "I want my Robin."

The boy eventually gave in and rolled his eyes. Sometimes it annoyed him how easy he gave in to Dick's begging.

He took off his pants while Dick lied on his stomach, "You can leave your shirt on if you want, I just need a quickie."

He got on the bed and sat on Dick's hind legs, "I'm aware of how a 'bootycall' works Grayson."

The acrobat looked over his shoulder, "Where'd you hear that word?"

Damian pulled Dick's underwear off seductively, "Don't worry about that." All he wanted now was some alone time with Dick's ass, which he had all to himself now.

Damian massaged his butt and spread his cheeks. He thumbed his entrance and noticed how wet it was.

"I, um, already started before you got here, so I'm ready whenever you are."

Damian got fully erect at this as he marveled as Dick's prepped quivering hole, "I see."

The boy swallowed and his cheeks reddened as he sandwiched himself against Dick's ass. His cheeks swallowed his cock whole. He couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips.

Dick bit his bottom lip as he felt Damian hump him lightly. He could practically feel how excited he was. His hole twitched each time Damian's cock rubbed against it.

'_Getting me all excited and he hasn't even put it in yet.'_ He lied down flat on the bed and waited calmly as Damian kept humping his butt.

He loved how big, soft, and warm it always felt in his grasp, _'Grayson, Grayson, Grayson, Grayson!' _

At this point Dick's ass was soaked from lubricant and pre-cum. His cock was pressed against the mattress, hard and aroused from all the teasing.

Damian squirmed a bit as he began aiming his tip into Dick's entrance. He huffed and entered the acrobat completely.

His toes curled and he drooled excitedly to be balls deep inside his mentor, "Aaaa.. Grayson.."

"Don't you dare cum right now, move." Dick smirked to himself, "This is still training."

Damian gulped and began thrusting into him. A slapping noise echoed throughout the bedroom each time his hips and stomach pressed against Dick's ass.

His head felt warm and dizzy the more he pounded into Dick. His cock was massaged all over by Dick's walls. It felt so hot and tight inside.

The acrobat moaned softly underneath him occasionally clamping down on Damian. All that teasing just made him hungrier for the boy, "Keep going.. nnn, don't stop!"

His hands rested on both sides of Dick body, clawing into the bed as he moved as roughly as he could into him.

'_How lucky father is to have this harlot all to himself whenever he wants.'_ It pinged a little jealousy inside him, "If you were my Robin, nnnh, I'd never share you with anybody."

His voice was low, but Dick heard what Damian say it loud and clear, "Oh, so you want me to be your Robin huh?"

His cheeks reddened as he moved. He didn't know what it was about Dick Grayson that made him want to own him so badly. Maybe it was because he already belonged to his father.

Just thinking about all the things Bruce did to a young Dick Grayson. The big bat pounding his little bird every night, that thought alone made Damian even harder.

"Yess.." the boy moaned and fucked his mentor.

Dick felt how aroused he was getting, "Mmnn, you're one greedy little thing. First you want your dad and now you want me."

He greedily gripped Dick's ass as he pounded into him, "A-Am I better than father?"

"Don't know.. I need more to decide."

The boy bit his lip at the flirtation in Dick's voice. The training was paying off, his skills in bed had improved. No matter how he tried to hide it, Damian knew Dick was close to cumming.

"AAhh, hurry..inside or outside, nnhhh, inside or outside?" he huffed impatiently and felt ready to burst any second.

He moaned against the bed, "Inside, baby."

Damian's green eyes were hazy with lust and drool dripped from his bottom lip onto Dick's back as he moved, "Haahh, haahh, hhahh, NNGGHH!" His whole body trembled and he came to a halt.

Dick moaned a bit when he felt Damian cum deep inside of him. He let out a whimpered moan and came on the bed. The man trembled and relaxed his body to enjoy the orgasm.

He could feel Damian's cum leaking inside. But noticed Damian wasn't making an effort to pull out. His cum overflowed from Dick's entrance and onto his balls then the bed.

The boy drooled and let out squeaky moans as he emptied his balls. His body twitched and he lost all strength to move anymore. He collapsed onto Dick's back panting.

He could feel how soaked and hot his body felt, "You okay baby bat?"

"Haahh.. Hhahh.., how'd I do?"

Dick chuckled and shifted his hips, "Mn, if you want me to be your Robin you've got to do **a lot** better than that to be my future Batman."

"Hmph."

"..but tonight was nice. You did better than my vibrator."

"Then I guess you'll be needing my services again some time."

"I guess I will." Dick felt his butt get wet and sticky, "You can get off of me now."

"Mnnhh, let me keep it in longer. You're not exactly easy to please." His body felt sore and he was exhausted too pull out.

**. . .**

Dick was in the Batcave's training room lifting weights. Damian stood at the entrance holding a gym towel.

He had made plans to use the gym after Dick, but now he couldn't take his eyes off of the man.

The acrobat was focused on the weights he was lifting. His skin glistened with sweat and his biceps swelled up each time he curled his arms.

'_Fuck, how does he look gorgeous doing..__**everything**__?'_ he scowled at Dick's form, muscles, extra tight gym uniform, and.. all of that **sweat**.

Dick's clothes clung tightly to his body, all damp from the moisture of his sweat. He then began lifting with his legs showing off his toned ass and thick muscles.

Damian found himself gulping at the feast before him. He awkwardly used his gym towel to cover his obvious erection.

Dick squatted slowly with the barbell under his chin, "Nnhh.." he didn't notice Damian walking over to him from behind.

The boy's breath was shaky, and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of Dick's sweaty back. He could practically see steam coming off his moist muscles.

Damian wet his lips a little, _'Just a taste.. I want a taste him so badly.'_

Dick put the barbell down with a grunt and gripped his knees panting hard, "Phew.. hhaahh.. I think that's enough for today. Mm?!"

He felt small hands grabbing his ass. He jumped a bit and looked over his shoulders. Damian stood there casually groping his ass.

"Uhh..if you wanted to use the gym you could've just said so."

Damian clung to him and his nose began breathing in Dick's scent, "..I'm not here for the gym."

Dick could feel how hard the boy was. His bulge rubbed against his thigh, "I see." He smiled and wiped the sweat from his chin, "You still lack self-control, must be hard being so young."

Damian buried his nose into Dick's damp gym shirt, "Are you just going to tease me or train me?" his smell was so strong and aroused him worse, "Teach me restraint."

'_There he goes sniffing me again. Maybe..'_ he got an idea, "Alright, let's head to the shower room. I could use your help with something."

He took Damian's hand and guided the boy to the nearby shower room. He locked the door behind them.

Once they were alone, Dick began cutting on the shower water to let it warm up.

"Get undressed and then we can start."

Damian nodded and wanted to get out of his tight pants right away. His cock stood up at attention as soon as it was freed.

Dick began peeling his gym pants off, "What got you hard **this** time?"

He blushed and began taking his shirt off, "Just.. stuff. It happens on its own, okay?"

"Sure it does." He kicked his pants off, "Were you staring at my ass again?"

Damian was naked now, "No!" he refused to admit it.

"Was it my body?"

He reddened more as he watched Dick undress, "You're so full of yourself."

"Well if it wasn't my ass you were after, and it wasn't my body, then was it," he took his shirt off seductively, "my smell?"

Damian gulped at the sight of Dick's sweaty pits. He could practically see steam radiate off his hot damp body.

The boy remained silent. A part of him was dying to taste the man but another side of him felt ashamed for wanting something so..filthy.

Dick dropped his shirt on the floor and noticed Damian's hesitation. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with him.

"I'm not upset with you for having a kink. I'm just glad I found something that turns you on." He pulled the boy close to him to the point where Damian's nose was pressed against his chest, "Now **both** of us can have fun."

Dick's musky scent wafted against his nostrils. Damian gulped and his cock twitched. He wanted to lick every inch of his body so badly.

Dick put his arms behind his head to show off his body and hairy pits, "I need my Robin to give me a nice tongue bath, think you can help me out?"

The boy stopped hesitating and couldn't deny the buffet right in front of him. He hugged Dick's body and began placing small kisses and licks all over his pecs.

Dick had been teasing him with that body for far too long and now he was finally in the boy's grasp. He began sucking on his nipple. His small lips tugged and gnawed on the hard bud.

"Mmhh!" Dick let out a low moan, _'He's sucking __**really**__ hard.' _

He could already feel Damian's small teeth sink into his skin making a fresh bite mark. His green eyes were in a trance the more he tasted Dick. His cheeks were red and his heart pounded hard in his chest.

His nose twitched as he couldn't resist a single whiff. His small mouth finally unlatched from the abused nipples and started making his way to Dick's armpit.

He buried his nose in it let out small moans as he began lapping away at it, _'Grayson, Grayson, Grayson.'_ His cock felt ready to burst and was hard as a rock.

He stroked himself the more he huffed Dick's pit. His nose buried itself into the nest of armpit hair.

Dick could feel his hot tongue licking him, "Is it really that good? I hit the gym pretty hard today, aren't I smelly?" He felt a bit embarrassed watching Damian breathe so hard.

"Yess.. Haahh.. hhaah, I love it. You always, always smell sssoo good." He let out small needy moans as he jerked off.

Damian's cock leaked in his grasp and felt ready to burst at any second. He couldn't stop moving his tongue at all and breathing in Dick's musk.

Dick got hot and bothered watching the boy get aroused from his body odor. His cock got erect and his body dripped in sweat.

Damian licked and sucked lower down his body leaving a trail of hickeys. His tongue licked and tasted down his abs. He wanted to eat the man whole.

Dick's cock pressed against him, he and Bruce were hung, "All this licking and sniffing has gotten me all backed up. Can you help me Robin?"

Damian got on his knees and gripped Dick's cock, "Obviously, it's my job after all."

His tongue licked all the way down to the nest of pubic hair growing on his crotch. His nose buried itself in it and his mouth watered. His scent was so hot and strong.

"Mmnhh.. ffffuck." His green eyes rolled to the back of his head as the smell made him shudder with arousal.

The tip of his erection dripped with pre and his entrance quivered. His tongue drooled onto Dick's length.

He stroked his cock and smirked up at his Batman, "And this belongs to me."

Dick bit his lip as Damian's tongue teased his tip. He sucked on the head and began lapping away underneath it. He savored every inch of his cock and the strong scent that came with it.

"Mmmnn..keep licking me."

Damian was drunk off of his scent and his nose continued to sniff and snort on Dick's cock. He couldn't get enough of that post-workout smell.

He buried his face into his balls, "Nnn.. I love the way you **smell**."

Damian suckled on one of them greedily. He gave it a light bite making Dick cry out a moan.

The acrobat could feel his small needy lips sucking and massaging his loins. His hard cock became fully erect.

The boy pulled his wet lips off of Dick's balls and then gulped at the size of the beast before him, "Fuck Grayson, first father and now you."

"You'll get to our size when you're older. Heh, yours will probably be bigger than ours."

The boy began sucking on his cock and moaned each time he tasted him. He could barely fit half of it into his mouth.

Each time he tried he let out an annoyed groan. He wanted the whole thing, but the girth was too much. Dick noticed his struggle and gripped Damian's head.

"You look like you need help, let your Batman handle it." He gripped him steady and then gave his mouth a deep thrust.

Damian's eyes went wide as he felt Dick's cock enter his throat. There was a slight bulge in his neck as he gurgled an uncomfortable moan.

Dick shuddered and enjoyed being balls deep in Damian's mouth, "Oooohh, your mouth feels amazing." His hips pulled back a bit to let Damian breathe a bit, "I'm going to be a bit rough with you now. Relax your muscles and watch those teeth."

The boy let out an affirmative moan and gripped Dick's thighs.

He began thrusting away into Damian's mouth making the boy moan and gag. His drool lubed up Dick's cock fast.

His jaws stretched and his throat was repeatedly penetrated. Damian eventually adjusted to Dick's size and felt pleasure from being used and abused.

His eyes watered and his nose could only smell Dick, _'More, more, use me more!'_

The acrobat moans and bit his bottom, "Nnnn, I love you so much Dami! My little Robin, mmmhh, tight throat!"

Damian's cock twitched the more Dick praised him. His face reddened and his eyes were filled with lust. He wanted his Batman to cum in his mouth so badly.

His entrance quivered the more he heard Dick cry out his name in needy moans, "Dami.. Damian! Damian! I'm- ..! Aaahh!" Dick reached his limit and his cock was ready to explode.

Damian came first on the bathroom floor and his whole body shuddered, "MMHHH!" His eyes rolled as he was in complete ecstasy.

He pulled out of the boy's mouth and came hard on his face. Damian let out a gasping moan and tried catching it in his mouth.

His face got messy as he sucked and cleaned Dick's cock, "Mmm.. why'd you pull out?"

"Haahh.. hhaa.. I didn't want you to choke sweetie."

"Well I've earned **this**, mmhh, don't let it go to waste." He resumed sucking Dick's cock clean.

Damian's cheeks were soaked with water and tears. His face was a mess but his pride was still there.

Dick petted the boy's head lovingly, "That's my Robin."

**. . .**

Bruce came into the mansion. He had finally finished his work at Wayne Enterprise, he was not needed for Justice League missions, and he hadn't seen either of his Robins in a while.

He loosened his tie and hung up his briefcase. He had already seen Dick's motorcycle at the front of the gates and knew he was waiting for him.

Nothing helped him relax more than taking it out on that perfect ass of his. Or maybe he'd relieve himself using Damian's mouth?

"Hm?"

His thoughts got interrupted from the faint mumbles of panting and moaning. Bruce opened the door to his bedroom.

His pets were already having fun without him.

Dick lied on his back and Damian was thrusting into him. The boy looked like he was enjoying himself as he had the acrobat all to himself.

"Haahh.. do it h-harder!"

Damian enjoyed how soaked and warm Dick felt on the inside. He already cum inside him before Bruce showed up, "Mnn..Grayson."

Bruce began undressing and neatly putting his work suit away. He was in no rush, it pleased him to watch his pets play.

Once Bruce was nude, he walked over to the bed and checked on Dick. Damian only had eyes on Dick and didn't pay attention to his father.

The acrobat's hair was a mess and he was soaked in sweat.

Bruce placed a kiss on his cheek, "Mm, how is he?"

"He..nnn, hasn't tired out at all."

Damian growled a bit, he didn't like Bruce kissing Dick.

"I can see that. His stamina has improved."

Dick smirked, "Who do you think he gets it from?"

Bruce sat on the bed and tapped Damian's sweaty back, "I think it's time you pulled out now."

Damian's cock loved the way Dick's insides felt, he didn't want to give it up, "Nnaa.. N-No, I want to cum m-more!"

Bruce liked watching his pets play, but now he wanted to join in, "Damian. Pull. Out. **Now**."

He whimpered and kept thrusting into Dick, "I don't want to stop!"

The bat was pissed now. He roughly grabbed Damian's ass and spread it, "Dick spoils you too much." He massaged his hole with his thumb and then his tongue licked it.

The boy's spine shivered and his body froze. His entrance was so sensitive and Bruce knew how to tame him.

Damian let out a startled moan as Bruce tongued his ass. It flicked and massaged around him making his cock weak, "NNnn- Nooo! Father! Aaah!"

The boy trembled all over as he came hard inside the acrobat. Dick flinched, "Nnhh, you're really filling me up."

He collapsed onto Dick's chest huffing and trying to catch his breath. Bruce pulled his tongue out and was satisfied, "Hmph, should've pulled out."

"I can't tell which one of you is the bigger child." Dick comforted Damian and petted his head, "Poor baby."

Bruce grumbled and gripped Damian's small body, "You spoil him too much. He keeps trying to challenge my authority." He tugged hard and forced the weak boy to pull out of Dick.

Damian panted in exhaustion in his arms. His penis was still hard and twitching slightly each time he breathed out.

Dick's hole was drenched with cum and overflowed onto the bed, "Mmm, can you blame me? He's so cute and talented."

"And **disobedient**. Don't think you're off the hook Damian." Bruce's cock pressed against the boy's butt, "It's time you learned who's in charge around here."

The boy's heart pounded hard in his chest. He was exhausted but so horny, "F-Father.." he wasn't sure whether to beg him to stop, or beg him to shove it in.

Bruce didn't give him a chance to speak. His ass was prepped and ready to be rammed in to. He entered the boy and stretched him slowly.

"AAaahh!" he clawed in the bed and drooled as his father entered him completely.

Bruce began moving his hips and relaxed as his cock was massaged all over by the boy's walls. He wanted to punish him nice and rough.

Damian let out a high moan each time Bruce's tip hit his prostate. He felt ready to cum from his ass alone. His face reddened as Dick watched him get fucked.

The acrobat blushed a bit and felt himself get aroused at the sight before him. His legs squirmed a bit and he was erect.

Bruce noticed, "Is this punishment turning you on Dick?"

He pouted, "Well you interrupted us earlier."

"You two weren't supposed to start training without me."

"**You're** the one who took forever to get here."

"Fine." He pulled hard on Damian.

"HAAA!"

He gripped Damian's soaked cock, "Let's up your training, try putting it back in."

The boy whimpered and tried moving forward to Dick. His ass felt full and his cock was ready to explode.

The acrobat spread his legs for him. His entrance was still soaked with his cum from earlier, Damian already missed its warm embrace.

He gulped and tried his best to put his cock back in without cumming, "G-Grayson." He whimpered as his cock slowly went in.

Bruce grew impatient, "The tip went in right? Let me help."

He pulled out of Damian a bit and then slammed back in. The boy let out a pleasure-filled scream as he was forced all the way inside of Dick.

His cock burst and came as soon as he was inside. He sobbed a bit on Dick's chest, he had never experienced so much pleasure before.

The acrobat placed kisses on his forehead and rubbed his back, "Aw, come here baby. You did good. Was that too much for you?"

Bruce felt a small twinge of jealousy, "You spoil him too much."

"And you're rough on him too much."

"MMnnhh!" Damian shivered between them. His ass was being stretched by his father's giant cock and his own was inside the best ass in all of Gotham city, maybe even the world.

Dick noticed how weak the boy was getting, "Was it too much for you baby? Do you want to stop the training?"

Bruce glared, he hadn't cum once since they started.

Damian didn't want the pleasure to end, "No.. I want to k-keep going. Don't stop."

The bat smirked at Dick, "You heard him. I'm in charge of both of you."

Bruce began fucking Damian hard from behind causing him to thrust into Dick more. Both Robins moaned underneath the bat.

The bedroom was filled with moans and creaking noises. Damian howled in pleasure as he was being used in the front and the back.

Bruce loved how tight the boy was, "Which is better Damian? Nnn, your ass or your cock?"

Damian's green eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy, "B-BOTH, I LOVE B-BO-O-OTH! M-MOORRE!" he begged shamelessly.

Dick was happy that the three of them got to enjoy themselves. His ass got pleasured from Damian's cock and Bruce's harsh thrusts.

Bruce leaned closer to Dick's face, "Don't think I forgot about you."

He captured the acrobat's lips and he made out with him. Their tongues massaged against each other as Damian was squished between them.

His face was massaged by both heir muscular pecs, _'I want them both to use me more. I never want to go back.'_ This was what he always wanted, to be right in the middle of his two favorite people.

Both men were so strong, sweaty, and sexy. Damian felt like the luckiest bird on earth to be sandwiched between the two Batmen.

Bruce broke the kiss, "Dick, I'm cumming."

Damian's ass immediately clenched when he heard his father's pleasure-filled groans. His thrusts grew rougher and more impatient.

Damian grit his teeth, not sure if he was going to survive the orgasm that was coming.

Bruce let out a low moan and entered deep inside the boy to release his seed. Damian's mouth opened but no sound would come out.

He squeaked a bit and came inside of Dick causing the him to cum on their stomachs.

Bruce had been pent up all day and his cum was already overflowing from Damian's hole. He pulled out a little bit to make sure he was still breathing.

Dick rubbed his back, "Good job Robin, let out everything."

The boy trembled and shook as he squirted a bit. Every inch of his body felt incredible, "Mmmnn.. Father.. Grayson.."

Bruce was impressed, "Good, you're still conscious. One time isn't enough for me, so it's time for another round of training."

"Yes sir." He gave a weak smile, _'I love being Robin.'_

**Afterwards. . .**

Jon and Damian rode on the helicopter on the way from school. Alfred lowered it close to the grass just outside the mansion.

Jon sulked as Damian got ready to jump off, "I can't believe you're not coming over to my house today, **again**."

"I've already told you, I have training."

"You've had plenty of training before, what makes **this** one so special?"

Damian smirked, "Maybe one day father will let you watch and find out." He left out the open door and landed swiftly on the grass.

Jon cocked a brow and looked out the window as Damian walked to the mansion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The helicopter took off to Metropolis as Damian watched it fly away. He entered into his home and left his bookbag at the entrance.

He saw some of Dick's things and Bruce's briefcase. His heart beat quickened, _'They're here, they're both here.'_

He began stripping out of his school uniform and clicking his green collar around his neck.

Bruce and Dick texted him ahead of time to be ready to train. His ass quivered from the plug he had been keeping inside himself all day.

Damian followed the voices of his Batmen. He stripped out of the last of his clothing and let them hit the floor.

He opened the door to the bedroom. Bruce was sitting on the bed with hard-on and Dick sat on the floor completely naked. Bruce had his usual stern look while Dick smiled at Damian.

The acrobat wore nothing at all but a blue collar around his neck, "You're right on time."

"Of course, I'm the best Robin after all."

His father ordered, "Crawl."

Damian got on all fours and slowly crawled over to Dick's side. His erection dripped with pre as he crawled. He sat next to the acrobat.

Damian and Dick looked up at Bruce with begging eyes.

He smirked down at his pets, "Now, who wants to get trained first?"

**The End**


End file.
